The Rape of Persephone: Sort of
by Penthesileia
Summary: Sesshomaru, God of the Underworld wanted someone other then the dead to love him, so he forces Kagome, Goddess of the Spring into his home and tries to win her heart. Unfortunately, neither she or her boyfriend Inuyasha like the idea very much. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, welcome to the reissuing of_ Rape of Persephone...Sort of_! I decided to take it out of the book because it's a Sess/Kag now, and I wanted to make it a kinda long fic. The first part is the same as the original, but check back to make sure I don't rewrite the second, third or fourth part. Please review and tell me how it is!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha, and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Kagome, Goddess of the Spring**

Kagome smiled to herself as she carefully snapped the perfect flower at the stem. She dropped it into the basket cradled in the crook of her arm, laying it on top of the other fresh flowers she had already picked.

She sat down slowly, making sure she wasn't crushing any flowers or creatures under her as she settled the basket in her lap, skillfully weaving the bright blossoms into a crown and gently set it down on top of her head.

She smiled again and tipped her face up, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin, the caress of the light breeze and the sweet smell of the grass and flowers surrounding her. She lazily stroked a bud that had pushed itself out of the ground, and feeling her joy, bloomed into a beautiful rose at her touch.

She looked up when she heard a small pop and grinned when she saw her Inuyasha walking towards her, his bare chest shining in the light.

He dropped down next to her, ignoring her slight frown when he almost crushed one of the flowers and grabbed her mouth in a kiss.

"Hey princess." he breathed, grinning arrogantly at the dazed look in her eyes and the flowers growing larger around her.

She smiled back when her brain stopped melting and she could think again. "Hey Yash. How did that meeting with your father go?' she asked.

He grinned and laid down, lacing his fingers together behind his silver head. "You are now looking at the new nature fertility god." he frowned slightly, "That sounds really weird when you say it out loud." he muttered. He brightened and smiled slowly "But think about the next step up. Get rid of 'nature' and I'll be the fertility god." he sat up and nuzzled her neck until she giggled. "Think about how much fun that'll be." he said suggestively.

Kagome playfully pushed him away. "If you're good, we'll see how much fun we have." she murmured softly

He didn't let her push him away, but moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Trust me wench, I'll show you how good I can be." he assured her.

Kagome chuckled happily and rested back against his chest, knowing everything was right in her world while she was surrounded by sunlight and Inuyasha.

* * *

**Somewhere in Hell**

Sesshomaru, God of the Underworld snarled softly as he watched his idiot half brother embrace the woman he wanted. Kagome should be with him, she was more then worthy enough to become his mate. Her beauty, her intelligence, her wit, and her courage was all he ever wanted in a mate. But it was her reverence and joy for life that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, the yearning that if she brought some of that light and warmth here she could melt the ring of ice and bitterness around his heart and make him feel whole.

Yes, he knew it was cliché, and it made him sound incredibly weak, but he wanted, no he needed her to wake him up, to find joy in something other then the pleasure of torturing villains who caused suffering when they lived, and rewarding the ones who were good. It wasn't enough any more, he wanted her love!

He was the God of the Underworld and no one, would deny him this. And if they tried to stop him, he would have them killed and thrown into a pit of eternal suffering.

There was a knock on the door and Miroku, walked in, one of Sesshomaru's most trusted servants and advisers. Miroku had been a perverted monk when he lived on the surface, but after he screwed with the wrong demon (literally) he found a wind tunnel in his hand that would eventually suck him up into a black hole if he hadn't come into Sesshomaru's domain and asked for sanctuary. Or so he told Sesshomaru. While he was down in Hell, his black hole would get no bigger or smaller and he served Sesshomaru faithfully.

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow. "Yes Miroku?"

Miroku bowed respectfully, "The construction as been completed my lord." he told her.

Sesshomaru immediately stood up and waved a hand to clear the large mirror of Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling together, swearing as he did so that would be him in Inuyasha's place very soon.

"I wish to see it." he ordered and strode past Miroku into the hall. He ignored the servants and other undead bowing at his approach, his soft boots barely making a sound as he traveled down the black marble floor, the flickering candles on the walls and hanging from the ceiling lighting the way.

He stopped in front of the door, their door, and carefully turned the knob and walked in.

The black, silver and gold marble floors gleamed brightly from the thousand upon thousands of candles lighting the large room up comfortably, silk coverings and paintings covered the walls rocky texture, and a hot spring bubbled pleasantly in a far off corner, heated by the lava stream that ran under it. A few yards next to that was where he put his and Kagome's dressing room and filled it with hundreds of beautiful gowns and jewelry for her. He also had a sitting room and yet another large room that was her own private library after he learned she enjoyed reading.

And in the center of their room was a very large four poster bed, with red silk coverings hanging down and almost covering the elegantly carved posts. He licked his lips in anticipation of what would be happening very soon in that bed when she got use to him and her new living situation. He knew Inuyasha had been the one to take her virginity, (That fucking bastard) but he was certain that compared to his own skills, Kagome would soon forget all about Inuyasha and would welcome, no beg, for his attentions.

"Does it please you my lord?" Miroku asked from behind him.

Sesshomaru nodded without looking back at him, "Yes Miroku, this has been done very well." he praised.

He hand his hand down the smooth wood of his bed post and wondered how Kagome would look with red silk ties binding her wrists to the headboard as he slowly and thoroughly pleased her body. "I can hardly wait to move into it tonight." He murmured softly, making big plans for the bed.

"My lord." Miroku said hesitantly, "I would never dream of questioning your judgment but are you sure this is a wise course? Lady Kagome is the goddess of spring, how could she survive becoming the queen of the undead and living here for the rest of eternity?" Miroku asked softly.

Sesshomaru stiffened and slowly turned to spear his servant with a ice cold look. "She will get use to it." he hissed "I want my horse and carriage readied in half an hour. It's time to bring the queen home." he ordered and strode past Miroku to return to his old chambers to dress.

Kagome would be his, his to protect, his to cherish, his to care for, and he would be hers to love.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome wanted to purr when Inuyasha tucked her closer to him, gently stroking her hair while his own silver locks covered her like a warm, protective blanket.

"I never want to lose you Kag." Inuyasha told her softly. "I don't know what I would do with myself."

Kagome reached up and kissed the underside of his chin, "Don't worry so much Inuyasha, we'll never lose each other." she promised him.

His arms tightened around her before relaxing, "That's why I wanted to ask you if-"he stopped and cursed.

Kagome looked up at him, concerned. "What is it?"

"Some dumb ass human mutilated a tree, I can hear it crying in pain." he said, sighing. "You know, there's some serious drawbacks to this nature fertility thing." he grumbled and gently unwrapped himself from Kagome and stood up. "Stay right here, let me do my thing and I'll be back, this won't take more then ten minutes, tops." Inuyasha assured her, kissing her deeply before breaking away and disappearing.

Kagome smiled happily, more flowers springing up around her as she laid back and stared at a cloud that reminded her of Inuyasha's cute little puppy dog ears as she though of him.

She loved him so much, as much as she loved the sun, the wind, the rain and all other life. She was sure she wanted to spend the rest of forever with him as his wife, but she knew he needed more time before taking that big a step, and she would wait as long as she needed for him.

She sighed blissfully and cupped a bud whose vines gently wove itself around her wrist, enjoying the feel of the sun on her.

Suddenly the earth started to shake, and like Inuyasha she could hear the plants and other animals start to shriek in fear.

"Run! Run, run, run, run! Death is coming! Death is coming! Run for your lives!" The creatures yelled as they ran for safety. The plants by Kagome's side started to turn brown and shriveled up pathetically as the earth continued to tremble violently.

"Run Goddess! Death is coming for you!" Other animals warned her as they ran past.

Kagome stood up, knowing something was very wrong and tried to teleport herself out of the area, but something blocked her and kept her earth bound.

Kagome began to run, following the terrified rabbits and squirrels has they tried to lead their goddess to safety.

"Please, run faster Goddess!" They begged her and she dropped her basket, picking up her skirt as she increased her speed.

Finally the earth shook so much she could no longer keep her balance, tripping as the tremors threw her off her feet and onto the ground. The animals and plants forgot their own fear and protectively covered their goddess as the sky turned black and the grass literally shrank back into the ground, dying before her eyes.

The barren ground slowly sank into the ground, like the middle of an hour glass until a large black hole formed. The world calmed for a brief moment, while Kagome and her protectors stared at the hole fearfully.

The sky turned even darker and Kagome started to cough when the smell of brimstone met her nose, gasping when a large, black war chariot flew out of the hole, drawn by fleshless horses.

The bears and the wolves sank out of the woods to surround Kagome, growling threateningly at the stranger dressed in rich dark robes and heavy metal helmet over his head as he touched down to earth. He stepped down, and Kagome's ears ached from the screams that grass and dirt wrung out,

Kagome shakily stood up and proudly lifted her head, not wanting to be trembling on the ground like a coward.

"Who are you, and how dare you destroy the earth here." Kagome said boldly, praying to the king god Inu no Taisho she wasn't letting her fear show.

The man seemed to study her quietly before reaching for his black helmet and took it off, shaking his head slightly to spread his silver hair around.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, as she stared at the stranger. He wore a long black cloak that completely covered his body from the neck down, but instead of making him look small and frail, she could almost see the muscles that bulged underneath it, rippling with every small movement. The black cloth only highlighted the beautiful long silver hair that shone brightly despite the disappearance of the sun. He stood confidently tall, drawing attention to the demon marks gracing his face, and the bright golden color of his eyes that blazed hotter then the sun as he stared at her.

She turned cold when she realized where she heard stories of a man with silver hair and golden eyes, her mind racing for what he could want with her.

"Sesshomaru, God of the Underworld." She said calmly, "Should I assume the Fates have cast me away and you're here to collect my soul?" she asked.

He continued to stare at her, a small smile curving on his lips that scared Kagome more then his cold study of her before. "You can call it that if you wish. But I am not here only for your soul. I'm here to collect all of you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she had to force herself not to back away in fear. "What do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

He gracefully stepped towards her, slowly stalking her like a predator hunting its prey.

"I have come to take you to the Underworld with me...and become my bride."

Kagome gasped in fear, "No! You can't be serious! You can't want me!" she cried out, allowing her instincts to force her slowly backwards.

"I assure you Kagome, you are the only one I want."

"No!" she cried again, springing away. The wolves and bears roared before rushing towards Sesshomaru, and she let out a chocked sob when she heard their whimpers and cries, to afraid to look back to see what had become of them.

The smaller animals either ran beside her or flew above her as they tried their best to protect her and led her to safety. The plants grew as fast as they could to cover the ground in thick foliage and sharp wines to slow Sesshomaru down, but when she heard that awful ripping noise she knew they hadn't succeeded.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her voice, praying he could somehow hear her. "Inuyasha!"

She nearly sobbed in relief when she saw Inuyasha appear, his eyes widening and then narrowing in rage as he saw Sesshomaru stalking Kagome, slowly and leisurely.

"Sesshomaru!" he roared, rushing towards Kagome, reaching for her. "You can not have her!" he screamed, their hands inches from each other.

Kagome felt her breath leave her when a force of green energy snaked around her and hit Inuyasha directing in his chest, flinging him back several feet. "Inuyasha!" she screamed again and tried to rush towards him but the arm slipped around her waist suddenly prevented that.

She fought Sesshomaru with every once of her strength, her animals clawing and biting at him and her plants twirling their vines around his legs trying to trip him but with one quick slice of his hand the animals and plants where flung off him like annoying little bugs.

She still struggled in his unyielding arms, unable to give up even when she sensed it was useless. "Please! Let me go! Don't hurt Inuyasha!" she begged.

He drew her closer to her chest, turning her around easily despite her efforts at freedom.

"Calm yourself little one." he said softly as he wrapped his other arm around her and forced her to stay still as he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. She screamed behind his lips and he released a bit of his toxin into her mouth, waiting until her struggles eased and the strength left her body. He lifted her into his arms with exquisite care, and brushed his lips lovingly against her face until she finally fell asleep.

He nuzzled her neck softly; almost unable to believe she was finally here, in his arms at last.

He looked up to watch Inuyasha straggle to his feet, the blow from his whip still affecting him and he grinned softly as his little brother growled in rage. "Damn you Sesshomaru! Don't you dare take her from me!"

Sesshomaru slightly lifted his brow at Inuyasha before mercilessly knocking him down once again. "Do not interfere little brother. Kagome is mine now, I will never let her go." he informed him coldly before walking back to his war chariot, being very careful with Kagome. He stepped inside the cart and made sure to wrap a fur lined blanket around her, knowing the little white gossamer dress wouldn't protect her from the chill.

He flicked the reins of the horses lightly and held Kagome tightly when they jumped into the air, their skeleton wings pumping though the air gracefully before plunging down into the Underworld.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to get up and try to jump into the gateway before it closed. But before he could even get close the dirt filled the hole again, the only sign something had ever been wrong was the perfect circle of barren land. The sky cleared and a few animals cautiously poked their heads out of the woods, feeling it was safe to come out. Inuyasha stared down at the closed portal before crying in pain and falling to his knees, desperately clawing the ground, willing to spend the rest of his life trying to dig a hole into hell to get Kagome back.

But anytime he made any progress the dirt would just cover itself again, making him start all over again. Inuyasha forced back the tears that wanted to fall and dug even more furiously, trying with all his will to get to Kagome, to save her from his brother.

It was no use, and when he wore his claws down to bloody nubs Inuyasha was forced to give up. He sat back on his heels staring at the dirt blankly before lifting his head and howled loud enough to rock the whole earth.

"Kagome!" he screamed. "Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" He roared in pain and collapsed on the doorway, scratching at the surface weakly, still saying her name.

And he didn't notice when ice began to form a ring around him and a harsh wind started to blow, causing every mortal to shiver in a fear they did not yet understand.

* * *

**AN:** REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm overwhelmed by the response so far, thanks so much!!

**Vampire Hybrid Nakuya- **I loveeeee mythology, especially Greek. I'm so glad this fic is working so far. I really hope the new chapter is good.

**icyblossom3- **Thank you! I'll be updating pretty consistently for about a month or so. After that, we'll see.

**Bebe- **You'll see.

**Kit-Hime- **Thank you! I hope it stays interesting.

**Some things you should know before reading...**

**Charon-** Charon is the old ferryman for the Underworld. For a piece of gold he would transport dead sprits to the gates of the Underworld, where from there they would be forever. If the dead didn't have gold, they would be kept out of the Underworld and roam the other side of the banks endlessly.

**Styx-** The most famous river of Hades, this is the river Charon would sail down.

**Hades-** Just another word for the Underworld. The veil thing I mention later on is totally made up by the way.

**Tartarus- **The part of Hades where the sinners went to, to be punished for their crimes. (It's a little bit like the Christian hell, only much more cruel in my opinion.)

**Elysian Fields-** The part of Hades where the warriors and hero's lived after death. Most accounts say normal people didn't go there after death, but I like to believe otherwise.

**Prometheus-** He was a titan who liked mortals and gave them fire to help them survive and prosper. Zeus (King God) was so pissed at this, he chained Prometheus to a rock and ordered a crow/eagle/hawk(the bird depends on the version you read) to eat his liver every day. Then he would grow a new one during the night, repeating the cycle, over and over again. (The Greeks sure knew how to punish someone, right?)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

--

**Hades**

Sesshomaru handed off his carriage to the stable boy waiting, holding Kagome tightly to him, her face peaceful in sleep. He had to glance down at her every few moments as he strode down the hall, just to make sure she was really here, safe in his arms and he wasn't dreaming again.

"I see you brought her, my lord." Miroku said as he met him at the end of the corridor, walking a few steps behind him as Sesshomaru sharply turned towards their room.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied back, still preoccupied with the sleeping goddess sighing in his neck.

Miroku quickened his pace, loathing to bring up subjects his lord might very well kill him for.

Taking a deep breath, he prayed to Kami before opening his mouth.

"My lord? I would never think to question your judgement, but are you sure this will make Lady Kagome happy? And it's not just because she's in Hades now, but because she's never met you before now. I have the feeling a woman like Lady Kagome will not be thrilled to be bound to a man she barely knows." Miroku said as if he wasn't terrified of what his lord would do for saying such things.

Sesshomaru frowned coldly at him, "She will get to know me."

Miroku almost cursed Sesshomaru for his stupid blindness. "That isn't the point my lord. You've taken her away from everything she knows! And she won't like waking up in a strange place, with a strange man she's never met before!"

Sesshomaru scowled at him, "She has seen me before, monk. I was present at her birthday party."

"When she was a month old!" Miroku argued back, surprised his head was still attached to his neck. "It's been nearly twenty years since then! She's still practically a child and you're older then her fourth ancestor!"

"Miroku. I noticed you did not complain this much when my hands were empty." Sesshomaru said darkly.

Miroku respectfully lowered his eyes, "Forgive me my lord, I spoke out of turn." he said, sensing Sesshomaru's patience rapidly fading.

Sesshomaru gestured him with a nod of his head to open the door to their bedroom. "I will over look it this time." He said, in an unusually good mood. Kagome felt so right, so amazingly good in his arms. Why hadn't he claimed her sooner?

Miroku silently sighed in relief while he reached out and turned the handle, stepping back to allow his lord and lady entrance first.

Sesshomaru swept gracefully inside, turning slightly so Kagome's feet wouldn't hit the door frame. He reverently placed her on their bed, loving the way her pale skin contrasted with the black stain cover. He ran a hand across the light material of her dress, frowning slightly before stepping into their dressing room and fetching a warm fur robe to wrap her in. While he wanted to see how she would look in one of the sheer black silk nightgowns he had made for her, she might not appreciate him removing her clothes off so soon.

He would give it a few more days until she got comfortable enough she wouldn't be upset when she woke up in different clothes. Or none at all.

He picked her up again to take the blanket wrapped around her off and slid her petite body into the warmer clothing before pulling the covers back off the bed and pushed them snugly around her.

Miroku waited patiently at the door as Sesshomaru leaned down and brushed his lips sweetly against her rosy mouth, slightly parted in sleep.

"The gas should only last a few more hours, I will be back before then. In the meantime, we will go greet the newest residents from Charon's boat." Sesshomaru told Miroku as the little bit of warmth he had, drained from his face.

Miroku nodded, "Would you like your crown, my lord?" He asked, holding out a round head piece of cold silver, decorated with various etchings and onyx stones.

Sesshomaru accepted it from him, placing it absently on his head as they walked out the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome felt herself wake up, but kept her eyes closed, wondering why she was surrounded with warm satin cloth and the scent of spices mixed with a faint bit of brimstone instead of her normal thin cotton sheets and sweet-smelling grass.

And why didn't she feel the sun's heat? She didn't wake up during the night, had she?

She slowly opened her eyes and stifled a scream. There was stone all around her! Everywhere! On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor! Where was her beloved sun and clouds and wind and earth?

She sat up in bed, trying to breath deeply and not choke on her fear. She gasped again when her memories came rushing back, filling her mind with Sesshomaru and him stealing her away into his Underworld. She gasped again. She was underground!

She started to tremble slightly and forced her head between her knees, not wanting to faint. She _hated_ being underground. There were no open spaces or trees, or plants or life of any kind. It was all dark and death. The only time she had been in an enclosed space was when she explored a cave when she was younger. Almost immediately she felt the walls were pushing down on her and she couldn't draw air into her lungs. Inuyasha had to drag her out before her brain could become damaged from the lack of oxygen.

And now she was in Hell. Miles and miles away from her world and she had no Inuyasha to save her this time.

Tears burned behind her eyes as she pressed her face in her hands, as if hiding the sight of rocky walls would help her forget where she was. She hoped Inuyasha was alright, Sesshomaru had hit him so many times with that whip...

She let thoughts of Inuyasha and how he would scoff off even the most serious injury while whining about a scratch fill her mind and helped her calm down enough to peek out from behind her fingers.

And buried her face back in her hands again, trying not to freak out.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She mumbled to herself. "This is so pathetic."

She had to come up with a way to get out of here. Not whimper and whine in fright.

Slowly Kagome sat back up and let her hands fall to her lap, twisting her fingers in the fabric as she struggled for control over her fear. Trying to distract herself she looked around the room she was in. She had to admit to herself it was a little nice . . . but as a good place to visit for an hour or so, not spend the rest of eternity in like Sesshomaru was planning.

Stop it! She yelled at herself when she felt her breath catch in her throat. Sesshomaru can want whatever he likes, but there was no way she was staying here for the rest of etenrity like he wanted.

At that thought, her fear of being trapped underground faded away for the time being, replaced with the greater fear of actually becoming Sesshomaru's wife, she pushed back the covers on the bed and set her bare feet on the floor.

"Holy-" Kagome started to curse and jerked her feet back up. The marble floor was ice cold!

She frowned as she drew the robe closer around her. That was strange. If she was in Hades why was it so cold? Shouldn't it be unbearably hot?

Thankfully, the robe was too long, so when she set her feet down again she made sure the velvet and fur was on the floor and under her feet before trying to stand up again.

She shuffled her feet across the floor, trying to stay on the fabric, towards a room that looked like a dressing room, hoping there would be shoes or slippers to put on and protect her feet from frostbite.

She walked in, hey eyes going wide at all the clothes hanging from the ceiling. There had to be more then a hundred dresses and their was an enormous armoire that looked like it held a lot of jewelry at the end of lines of dresses. She refused to look at the other side of the room, the part that held clothing for a male person and started opening drawers carved in the wall, hoping to find something useful.

She blushed when she opened one drawer and found little tiny bits of lace inside, wondering is he seriously thought she would wear something like that and slammed it back shut quickly.

She noticed a small indentation in the wall and curious, pressed it and leaped three feet back when the bottom half of the wall slid up and moved out, reveling pairs and pairs of shoes.

Kagome grasped a little shoe that was basically a heel and little scarps of fabric and wondered if it was as painful as it looked. She had never worn shoes before, preferring to go barefoot. She loved feeling smooth grass, dry dirt, sand, and any puddle she could find under her feet. She couldn't understand why anyone would choose to put anything that would disconnect them from the earth, and Sesshomaru wanted to wear what looked like 10 million pairs? She had to get out of here and fast.

Choosing quickly, she slipped a pair of flat, furred, shoes on that would be easy to run or climb in and left the robe in a heap on the floor, shivering as she pulled on a plain black dress over her head.

She grimaced down at it, picking at the skirt. It covered her from neck to toe and it looked like it had been made with ten yards of fabric. And it was black. If Kagome hated shoes, she despised the color black even more.

Reassuring herself she could dump all of it once she got home to the surface, she purposely made her way to the door, shivering from the cold metal knob in her hands.

She turned it and cursed, kicking at the door. The jerk had gone and locked it before he left!

There had to be a way to get it open from the inside...

Kneeling down and grateful for the cushioning the full skirt provided, Kagome studied the knob, slowly smirking when she realized the fool had put a normal lock and key sort of thing on the inside of the door. Her smirk turned even larger when she spotted the wilting roses in a vase near the hot spring.

Feeling more calm then she should after spotting the massage oil and body lotion sitting next to the water, she gently stroked the roses, smiling when they perked up and leaned into her touch. The roses bloomed beautifully, and murmuring apologizes, Kagome picked one of them and enlarged a thorn, breaking it off with a quick snap, hoping she hadn't hurt it more then necessary. The flower was silent, just happy to help her goddess in anyway possible.

Making her way back to the door with the thorn that was as long as her forefinger, she thanked Inuyasha for teaching her how to pick locks so long ago.

She slid the point of the thorn inside the lock, jigging it around with her ear pressed to the wood until she heard a small 'click'.

Grinning in success, she slipped the thorn into the fabric of her skirt near the bottom in case she needed it later and turned the doorknob, almost laughing when it opened.

One obstacle down, ten million more to go.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru mentally smirked to himself, amused at the sniveling bunch of criminals who cowered at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

"I am not the one whom you should ask for forgiveness, request it of those you have harmed." Sesshomaru said, stepping aside to show the victims of the murderers, grinning in glee.

"You may do to them what you see fit." Sesshomaru informed them, ignoring the criminals cries as they were dragged away by their prey.

He glanced over at Miroku who was waiting patiently for him to finish up. "You may do what you wish for the next few hours Miroku, I will see to my mate alone this time." He told him, Miroku bowing gratefully and walking off before Sesshomaru could change his mind.

Sesshomaru didn't watch him leave, instead he went in the opposite direction to his chambers, eager to see Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome stuffed the ornate gold necklace down the front of her dress, needing it for passage on Charon's boat but not wanting to wear it anyway. Thinking for a brief moment, she decided it would be best to hunt down Charon and get a ride to the surface's entrance where she believed she could either teleport herself out of there or find another door to the surface. And if Charon wouldn't take the gold she offered, she would simply swim. She had heard something about the river being possibly acidic but she was immortal, she would have the rest of forever to heal any wounds.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, waiting a moment to make sure no one was coming before darting out.

She forced herself to walk calmly down the hall, hoping any servant walking by wouldn't take to close a look at her if she appeared to know what she was doing. She came to the end of the hallway and almost groaned, seeing five more halls she could take.

Even Inuyasha hadn't been able to teach her anything to help her improve her sense of direction...

Kagome paused for a few minutes, chewing her lower lip as she wondered what way to go. Maybe she should have looked for a map in the room she had woken up in before leaving?

"Are you alright there miss?" a plump old woman asked, suddenly appearing at Kagome's elbow.

Kagome jumped in shock, hand going over her heart reflexively. "I'm sorry?" she repeated, after her heart had calmed down some.

"Oh did I shock you child?" The old woman asked sympathetically. "You just looked so lost there."

Kagome gave her a crooked little smile. "Well I am a little lost here. You wouldn't happen to know the way out of this place, would you?" She asked.

The old woman chuckled, patting her hand as she pulled her to the hallway on the far left. "Ah, you must be new here, child. I must admit, the palace is a little hard to find your way around."

Kagome smiled down, grateful. "Yes it is." She agreed.

"Don't you worry none, once you've been here awhile, it gets easier." The old woman assured her and Kagome kept on smiling, sure she wouldn't be here long enough to find her way around.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Well in mortal years it's been . . . seventy years. I died on my fifty-eight birthday, and I made a deal with Lord Sesshomaru for my service for a thousand years in return for my oldest child entering the Elysian Fields." The old woman informed her while Kagome tried to decide how she felt about a dead old woman holding her hand.

"I see. So you would know where to find Charon and the Styx river , right?" Kagome asked casually.

The old woman looked at her as she led her down another hall, "Yes, I do. But why would you want to go back there child?"

"Well . . . " Kagome thought quickly, "I think I might have a sister who could be..uh, moving in. I promised her I would meet her." Kagome said smoothly, wincing mentally at the lie.

The old woman nodded though she looked doubtful. "Well all right child. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mayu."

Kagome nodded down at her. "I'm Kagome." She replied back.

Mayu smiled kindly at her. "It's very good to meet you Kagome. Well, here we are." She suddenly announced and Kagome was surprised to see a large door at the end of the hallway so quickly.

The doors opened on their own at their approach and Kagome had to fight back a groan. The fates must really be laughing at her now...

Sesshomaru had chosen the worst part of the Underworld to build his palace in, the one place where all evil was sent once it was finally dead and could be tortured for all of eternity. _Tartarus._

The screams of the damned filled the air, their weak voices begging for mercy as their tormenters mocked them. Ash and rock covered the land, and what she guessed was the sky here, was blood red. She was glad that forever reason she couldn't see the criminals being punished, but still wished she had something to cover her ears from the horrible noises escaping from their lungs. Down below the palace was a rundown town, the few inhabitants sitting or walking helplessly around.

"It is quite horrible the first few times you hear the screams." Mayu told her quietly. "But . . . this is where our lord wishes to live, so live here we must. I'm just thankful we never actually see the damned."

"But why?" Kagome whispered, "Why would anyone chose to live here?"

Mayu shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't answer that child. Though in my experience, those who chose to suffer normally feel like that's what they deserve." She said, her eyes turning dim. She shook her head to clear away old thoughts. "Or perhaps Lord Sesshomaru is so twisted he enjoys the suffering of others, I honestly cannot tell you child."

Kagome nodded, determination sparking inside her. There was no way in Hades she was going to become Sesshomaru's now.

"If you want to find the river Styx, you must go past that veil." Mayu said, pointing at a black, mist like wall several miles from the broken town. "But I would suggest you avoid the town and the people inside it. They are dead so they cannot harm you but they still do their best to make things difficult for other people. When you get to the other side, just follow the river until you see Charon." Mayu instructed. "But I first must warn you child. Passing the black veil is difficult, only those pure of heart can cross it, in order that those imprisoned here do not escape. If you do not have pure intentions, the veil will not let you pass to the other side. What you do enter . . . is much worse then here." She warned.

Kagome reached down and hugged her tightly, surprising the old woman. "Thank you so much." She breathed, smiling brightly at her.

Mayu smiled back gently and touched her cheek. "I hope you find whatever you are looking for, child."

Kagome nodded, "I will." She assured the old woman, before walking down the hill.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru leisurely made his way down the hall, confident Kagome was safe inside and waiting for him to 'explain' a few things. She was probably expecting words, but he had planned much more pleasurable actions to help her understand why he had chosen her.

First he wanted to help her understand why he loved her lips, and then would move down to her throat and shoulders. He'd tease her by going back up to her mouth before slowly slipping his hands inside her clothing to cover her breasts. She'd moan, he'd smirk, and show her why she wanted him more then his idiot half brother.

Of course, it was too early for them to get very far, but perhaps he could convince her faster by getting her addicted to his touch. Maybe he could even get her to forget all about Inuyasha.

He paused at their door, making sure his cloak wasn't crooked and his hair was straight before taking out the key and sliding it into the lock.

He froze when the door fell open at that slight touch.

Slowly Sesshomaru took a step inside, seeing the corner of Kagome's robe from inside their dressing room, the thriving roses, and the rumpled, empty, bed.

He snarled as whirled back into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

Damn it, he hadn't thought Kagome would try to escape until tomorrow. And the non-toxin should have knocked her out until now . . . if he hadn't used plant compounds that Kagome would absorb faster and more efficiently into her bloodstream because of her role as goddess of the spring, double damn it!

He snarled again to move the servants out of his way as he traveled though his castle. She had to still be in here, she never would have found her way out, right?

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome carefully crept around the town, praying no one saw her. Thankfully, most of the spirts who lived there were out meeting their daily torment quota and very few of the damned were actually 'home'. But the entire town gave off an evil, unclean feeling that made Kagome cringe every time she got to near it.

She released a sigh of relief when she neared the black veil that ran straight up from the dead land to the red sky. She bit her lip and paused in front of the swirling black haze, remembering Mayu's warning about the veil. She really didn't know why she was worrying, if anyone would be pure of heart, it would be a spring goddess wouldn't it?

But the threat of a place even worse then Tartarus made her stand still before the simmering fog.

She closed her eyes and briefly thought of Inuyasha, the way the sun glinted off his silver hair and turned it gold, the way he looked at her so lovingly, the way she felt so cherished with him.

She had to get back to him. And if this was the only way, so be it.

Taking a deep breath, she braced her shoulders and stepped through the barrier.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was slowly becoming frantic every moment he didn't find her, although he never let it show on his face. Instead the temperature slowly dropped, causing even the undead to shiver as he turned the corner into another useless dead end.

He almost growled in frustration. Where was she? He had searched almost the entire palace himself, he had his guards looking over every nook and cranny for her and Kagome still hadn't turned up.

A sudden thought stopped his heart for a beat. What if something had happened to her? Maybe she hadn't broken herself out of their room, but someone else had and taken her?

He growled low in his throat, causing one of the maids to whimper and run away when she heard him. If anyone dared to harm what was his, he would cause them such anguish, Prometheus's suffering would look like a tea party. The kidnapper would have his liver, heart, kidney, stomach, and brain eaten out by hungry lions with dull teeth every hour for the rest of eternity if they threatened Kagome!

He took a quiet breath to keep himself in control before turning and piercing a group of quivering servants with his cold gaze.

"You there." He almost barked. "Have you seen an unknown woman wandering the castle? Her name is Kagome." He almost growled when the servants glanced at each other nervously. "She might be in danger." he told them, hoping if one of them had met Kagome, she would have warmed their hearts enough to care about her welfare,

Slowly, an old woman stepped up, "Well, my lord, I met a young girl who called herself Kagome a short while ago. She needed directions to the river Styx." Mayu said carefully, flinching when icicles dropped down from the ceiling while one of Sesshomaru's hands fisted together.

"Very well. Go back to your duties." He ordered and he stalked towards the palace doors while his servants scattered.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt the coolness of the veil wash over her, finding herself safely on the other side. It was rather plain on the other side of the veil, everything was dirt and brown while a black river rushed by in front of her. Even the 'sky' was a very faint shade of brown. On the farther banks was another veil, only one that glowed white.

Deciding the river churning next to her must be the Styx, she started walking down river of it, hoping she would come across Charon soon.

After a while of walking, Kagome spotted a group of people and a very tall gate in the distance, and started walking faster, hoping it would be what she thought it was.

She slowed down and waited for the group of people to move through the gate, sure no one had seen her. The gate was huge, spanning almost thirty feet in the air and made a very impressive sound when it was slammed back closed.

Now that everyone was gone except for the figure on the boat, Kagome picked up her skirts and ran towards him, praying he wouldn't leave before he could leave.

"Excuse me! Wait please!" She yelled, almost laughing in joy when the old man stopped moving around on the boat and paused, rubbing his head.

She finally reached the dock and jumped on it, ignoring the creaking under her feet. "Thank you so much for waiting, I was wondering . . . wait, Totosai?" Kagome asked as the old man turned to face her.

Totosai blinked at her, rubbing his head again. "Eh? I think I know you from somewhere." He said slowly, raking his tired old brain for details.

Kagome nodded rapidly. "Yes you do! It's Kagome! Don't you remember, you created my first gardening tool when I was five?" Kagome reminded him, hoping he would remember her.

Totosai scratched his nearly bald scalp once more before breaking out into a huge grin. "Kagome! It is good to see you my dear! But tell me, what's a nature goddess doing in a place like Hades?" He asked.

Kagome grinned back, "Shouldn't I be asking you what's the sword smith for the gods doing rowing boats on the Styx?" Kagome shot back teasingly.

He sighed, "Old Charon needed a vacation, and Lord Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with the sword I created for him. That man doesn't need to buy any more shoes, he needs to buy a sense of humor! I thought it was hilarious the god of death had a sword that brought the corpses back to life." He grumbled. "But that lord had to get insulted and force me to work as the ferryman until I pay off the amount he paid me for the sword. Kids today! Why in my day, you had to show respect to your elders, or your parents would beat you black and blue! Today-"

"I really need a favor Totosai." Kagome said bluntly, really not wanting to spend the next century hearing what was wrong with her generation when the time could be spend getting away. "I need to get back to the mortal world. Here." she pulled the gold necklace out of her dress, ignoring Totosai's wide eyed look. "Will this be enough to get me back?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Totosai snorted, tucking the necklace away. "This would pay you for a thousand passages! Well climb aborad child, I'm sure you're eager to get out of here." Totosai stepped into his boat, holding a bony arm out to help Kagome step on

"You still haven't told me how you of all people ended up here." Totosai reminded her. "You don't look dead yet."

Kagome sighed, not noticing when Totosai suddenly looked panicked. "It was all a big misunderstanding, one I'll be happy to correct." She said firmly, starting to sit down on the seat behind her.

A hard hand catching her by the shoulder stopped her. "There is a misunderstanding I to, must correct." Sesshomaru growled from behind her.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked woodenly through the once lively forest, finally leaving the spot where his brother had stolen Kagome from him.

The thought of her name sent a painful ache through him, making his entire body tremble with the need to hold her, touch her, kiss her.

She had only been gone a few hours, but already it felt like decades while he slowly grew numb and cold, pain radiating from every small movement he made.

He detachably watched a bird fly above him frantically, absently recognizing it as a favorite species of Kagome's.

But he continued to walk on, not even registering the small noise the bird made when it plunged into the snow, a sheet of frost completely frozen over its little body while dark clouds gathered and sleet fell from the sky, landing softly on the snow Inuyasha left in his wake.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know I told a bunch of you I wasn't going to update till Friday, but genius that I am, I totally forgot I wasn't going to be home all day Friday so I posted early. Lucky you.

**Nana- **(Blush) Thank you!!

**Soraslove- **Well the relationship is going to change in this chapter a bit. Two words-power struggle. (Mwhahaha) Thanks for reviewing!

**Someone- **Thank you!!

**Kit-Hime- **Thank you!! You'll see. (But I have a feeling Kagome's going to find a few ways to cope...)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome slowly turned her head to look behind her, praying that wasn't really Sesshomaru's voice or Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder or Sesshomaru at all. She had been under a lot of stress lately; surely this was just her mind playing a really mean trick on her right?

She fully turned around and met Sesshomaru's angry golden eyes.

Was it to much to hope she was insane and was just seeing Sesshomaru behind her?

"Kagome." he growled, his hands moving down her body until they grasped her waist and lifted her out of the boat and placed her in front of him on the dock.

She started to struggle only to have Sesshomaru's arms clamp around her in an iron grip, denying her movement.

"Don't you dare fight me right now." he warned softly against her ear, turning his glare to Totosai who still looked terrified.

"My lord." he stuttered. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"You are never allowed to bring Kagome anywhere, if you are to see her alone or close to the river you are to find me or a guard as quickly as possible." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring Kagome's stiff and angry form.

"You have no right-"

"I have every right in the world." Sesshomaru interrupted her. He held out one of his hands to Totosai, keeping a firm grip on Kagome with the other. "I will take that necklace back now."

Totosai's shaking hands brought the jewelry out of the folds of his clothes. "Yes my lord." he mumbled, placing the chain in Sesshomaru's outstretched palm and avoided looking at Kagome.

He nodded at Totosai, accepting the necklace from him and placing it around Kagome's neck.

She gasped as the cold metal touched her skin and he fused the two ends together with a thought.

Mine he thought as be brushed a finger over the gold. My woman wearing my jewelry.

"Carry on your business." he ordered briskly, turning himself and Kagome away from the boat.

He heard Totosai mumble a prayer under his breath as he pushed away from the dock and sailed down the river.

Sesshomaru firmly shoved Kagome under his arm and started to walk towards the tall gates in the distance, determined to show his claim on her with his men so they would know what woman they had to protect, and what woman they couldn't touch if they liked living.

Kagome started to struggle again, "Let me go, you jerk! You have no right to keep me with you!" she yelled, trying to escape from the heavy arm wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and spun her around in his arms so he could meet her eyes. "You are mine Kagome. You belong here with me in our home, in our kingdom." he told her firmly. "You have no right to escape."

Kagome jerked again, trying to get out of his arms while he held her tighter. "I belong to myself!" she snapped back. "And if I belong to anyone at all, it's to Inuyasha!"

His brother's name coming from his mate's lips made his teeth snap together. "Never say his name again." he ordered through his clenched teeth.

She glared back at him, "Why shouldn't I? Inuyasha is the man I love." she shot back, almost throwing it in his face.

He snarled, "I will be the one you love now Kagome." he growled, grabbing her chin and pushed his lips onto hers.

She gasped in shock and he quickly swept his tongue into her mouth, needing to make her say a different name then his brother's.

Kagome tried to focus on something else other then Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She couldn't respond back to him, what kind of slut would she be if she enjoyed kissing the man who kidnapped her from his brother?

Holding on to that thought for dear life she managed to jerk her lips away from Sesshomaru's.

"You haven't given me a reason to love you, you moron!" Kagome yelled, trying to ignore how her lips were tingling. "You knocked me out, kidnapped me, took me away from everything I know, and you want me to love you?" Kagome asked in angry shock.

Sesshomaru's lips tightened and he shoved her back under his arm. "Come, it's time for dinner." he said gruffly, half leading, half dragging her towards the gates.

"Well that's one way you're like your brother." she grumbled. "You interrupt arguments for food, though maybe that's just all men."

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her and led her through the gates as they opened without any help, almost like they were being welcomed inside.

Kagome blinked in surprise. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't this.

Inside the gate was only a hallway with a few guards hanging around. Sesshomaru led her inside, either ignoring or not seeing the guard's curiosity as he walked down the hall with her in tow.

When they reached the very end of the hall Sesshomaru finally glanced down to see Kagome's dazed face.

He smiled slightly. "This is the Hall of Doors." he told her. "When I command it, the gate opens to here and I can choose where I want to go in my kingdom." he informed her. He reached out and lightly touched the wall in front of them.

Kagome's eyes went wide when the wall disappeared and a door took its place. Sesshomaru reached down and opened the knob, revealing the back of their bedroom to Kagome's shocked gaze.

He gently pushed her inside closing the door behind him and felt the whoosh of air when the door turned back into a wall.

She stood still, not wanting to believe she was back in his bedroom after escaping. Damn it, she was suppose to be gone by now.

She lifted her head a bit higher. Well she would just have to try harder next time, wouldn't she?

She glanced over at Sesshomaru and swallowed at the predatory gleam in his eye as he stared at her.

"Now what?" she asked, hating how her breath caught in her throat.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her back, his hand lightly touching the buttons on her dress.

"Now it's time for you to change into something more appropriate for dinner." he growled, his fingers undoing the first button. He leaned in close and let his breath tease her ear. "Nothing at all," he whispered.

Kagome's eye's widened as his fingers moved across the exposed skin, raising goose bumps on her back and sending chills down to her toes before he moved to the second button.

...who the hell did he think he was??

Gritting her teeth and holding onto that spark of anger for dear life she knocked his hand away and spun away, moving back two steps to give him the full force of her glare.

"How dare you." she began quietly, becoming so angry her fists clenched together and started to tremble. "How dare you kidnap me, force me here against my will, kiss me without consent, and now expect to have sex with me." she hissed, the ground rumbling slightly under her feet, "Listen to me Lord Sesshomaru," she spat out his title like a it was a dirty thing forced in her mouth. "I would rather carve my eyes out with dull glass shards then willingly even let you touch me. You have no right to want anything from me, and I want nothing to do with you!"

Weak, limp looking spouts burst out of the ground next to Sesshomaru's feet and wrapped themselves loosely around his boots, responding to their mistress's fury at him.

When they slowly tried to tighten around him in an attempt to send him tumbling to the ground, Sesshomaru only raised a slight eyebrow, and with one small movement of his arm, he tore the weeds into pieces that littered the bedroom's floor.

Kagome jerked like she had felt the blow herself, but continued to stare furiously at her kidnapper.

Sesshomaru was slightly impressed his mate was so powerful she could create life that would try to harm the King of the Dead in his own realm, but he was also completely shocked and enraged that his own queen wanted nothing to do with him.

For whatever reason, Miroku's face popped in his mind, telling him 'no duh genius', but he brushed the thought aside as he sent a cool look at his livid mate.

"Kagome. Whether you like it or not at the moment, you are now mine. No one will come to contest it, no one will come to save you, and I will never let you go. If you want any happiness, you must learn to accept your fate." he lectured, taking a cautious step forward.

The dead plants instantly sprang up to attack Sesshomaru's legs, growing thorns that slid through the thick cloth and sinking into flesh.

Sesshomaru cursed and struggled to remove the weeds and destroy them, missing Kagome's look of rage and how her hair moved slightly, as if caressed by wind.

"I will never accept any fate I have not created for myself!" she snapped back, crooking her finger to pull the vines off of Sesshomaru and around her own wrist, like a bracelet. The plants immediately quieted against her skin, turning a healthy green and replacing the thorns with small white blossoms. "And my fate will not be tied to yours." she finished, her hair becoming still and the flowers growing larger as if her anger had melted away.

A slight knocking sounded at the door, ending Sesshomaru's protest before he could come up with one. He cursed under his breath, before striding to the door and opening it to find Miroku waiting patiently. He glanced back at Kagome.

"I will come back later to discuss this. Do not try to escape again if you like being free to walk in our room rather then being bound to the bed." He warned before walking out and closing the door shut.

Kagome wanted to curse when she heard Sesshomaru mumble spells outside, probably to make sure she stayed where he felt she belonged, and waited until the echoing sounds of his boots hitting the palace floor faded to flop down on the bed and scream.

Of all the stupid morons to be kidnapped by, it had to be by Lord Sesshomaru, King of the Dead, ruler of Hades, Judge to all Souls who pass, and her lover's older brother.

It was so insane, it was impossible to make up.

While there was no way she could get out at the moment, there were several things she could do to make Sesshomaru's life completely miserable.

She grinned wickedly and got started.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Elysian Fields...**

"Come here ladies! And I promise you'll have the time of your life! Wait, no, come back!" the man wailed and chased after the two retreating women.

One of them stopped and picked up a rock, throwing it with deadly aim. "Eat rock Hojo!" she yelled, cheering when it hit him in the middle of his forehead.

Hojo groaned, holding his hand to his head as he felt a bump began to form and swayed wildly to stay up on two hoofed feet.

He almost cried when the women started to run again, "No! Stop! Please! What if I paid you?" he begged as he galloped furiously after them.

One of the women snorted, coming to a stop in front of a river, "In your dreams." she sneered, before her form abruptly shifted into water and dropped gracefully into the river.

"Baby, come on, show a little kindness!" he begged the last girl.

She looked down her nose at him, "Over my dead body." she declared, before changing into a tree.

"That could be arranged." Hojo mumbled under his breath, one hand coming up to wipe the sweat from under his horns. He looked longingly at the river, and wondered if the water nymph would let him cool off in the water without trying to rip his tail off like the last time.

It still ached to wiggle his tail, and that was one of his more attractive traits.

He sighed and forced himself to walk away, not willing to risk another injury by even sitting under the shade the tree nymph provided. Even the 'kind' souls who occupied Elysian Fields were more likely to laugh at a poor half goat, half man being swung around by his horns by an angry tree rather then help him.

It just sucked to be Hojo.

"Hojo." Sesshomaru coldly stated as he suddenly appeared in the front of him, nearly scaring the hair off his butt. "Miroku tells me you have been bothering the women here again." he said, indicating Miroku at his side who was looking sulky.

Man, flirt a little with some women that monk had been eyeing and the guy got all bent out of shape. There was no need to running crying to Lord Sesshomaru. Though Miroku was probably just jealous he didn't have a cool stubby tail like Hojo.

Hojo shrugged nervously, scared and awed to be in Sesshomaru's presence. This guy was the ultimate man. Hot looks, good style, kick-ass job and millions of women-dead and alive- begging to get into his pants. Lord Sesshomaru was a freaking god, more so because he actually was one.

"Welllll," he drawled out, "I wouldn't say 'bothering' exactly, because that wasn't what it was. It was more like...playful talking." he explained.

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow in a way Hojo would be practicing in a mirror for five hours as soon as he got home. "'Playful talking?'" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

Hojo nodded rapidly, pleased his idol understood. "Exactly! They ran playfully while I talked!" he concluded, feeling brilliant.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "When I talk to a woman they don't go turning into trees or water to escape Hojo." he said scornfully.

Hojo wanted to roll his eyes as well. Of course they didn't, they were probably afraid if they didn't pretend to like him he would complain to Lord Sesshomaru about them. Poor women...

"Hojo. I've warned you about 'playful talking' with the women here." Sesshomaru said in a way that sounded both smooth and dangerous at the same time. Hojo instantly wanted his voice to sound like that. "If I catch you even looking at a woman under the age of fifty, I am banishing you from the Elysian Fields, and you can chase after mortal women on the surface." Sesshomaru warned.

Hojo scowled. Mortal women weren't as fun to run after. They would jump off cliffs and die when they saw him coming, ending the chase with no hope of getting another run in.

"Do you understand me Hojo?" Sesshomaru asked powerfully, causing Hojo to stupidly nod his head yes in the face of it.

Sesshomaru nodded once, "Good." he said coolly, before popping out of sight.

Miroku scowled at him, "And stop going after my women." he hissed, before following his master.

Out of their sight, Hojo rolled his eyes at Miroku's last comment. 'His women' Real sensitive of you Miroku, no wonder girls scream your name. They should be screaming for help, Hojo thought disgustedly before turning his thoughts to Lord Sesshomaru while he wandered the forest.

Lord Sesshomaru was awesome, he decided, his life was totally perfect, and manly, and full of girls desperate for him. He bet Lord Sesshomaru didn't have to chase after girls, he would only have to raise his brow slightly in that superior 'you-are-dirt-under-my-feet-and-I-demand-you-worship-my greatness' way and they would come running. No one would ever make fun of Lord Sesshomaru the way they did to Hojo and his horns and goat half, they would praise him, compliment him, and copy his style, even if that fur thing over his shoulder was kinda creepy. And that long white hair a bit much and was probably a bitch to keep clean. But even so, he was totally cool.

Hojo sighed and sat down where he stood, not even caring if it was on top of a grass nymph who was about to give him serious rug burns. He wished he was as half as handsome as Lord Sesshomaru was, or had some of his power and/or sex appeal. Hell, he would even take the guy's B.O; taking 100 of it on a bad day probably wasn't nearly as bad as his.

Fur had a bad habit of smelling worse then a dead skunk when wet or sweaty.

He sighed again; He wished he was Lord Sesshomaru, King of the Dead and sugar daddy of all the hot girls in the land.

He blinked when a thought suddenly occurred to him, running through his mind over, and over again.

Well. Why the hell not do something about that?

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru gratefully stepped up to his bedroom door; sure that Kagome was inside waiting for him. He would have been here sooner, but after dealing with Hojo a whole load of dead sailors had come in, wailing something about an ice berg hitting the helm and drowning them all.

Sesshomaru honestly hadn't cared how they died, only that he finished up quickly to get back to Kagome. They still had the conversation from before to finish, and this time he had come up with several good arguments.

...he hoped.

Scowling, he shook the notion away that his points weren't enough and released the spells off the door, eager to come inside. He grasped the door knob and turned it, anticipating the sight of his lovely mate safe inside their beautiful bedroom-

Sesshomaru stopped dead, not sure if he was really seeing what was in front of him, or it stress and a heavy workload making him imagine things.

The first thing his shocked mind processed was the color. Color. Instead of the tasteful red, black, and stone he had left, the room exploded in pinks, golds, oranges, yellows, green, and some other neon bright color that made his eyes ache when he looked at them to closely. The elegant, marble flooring was now overrun with tall grass and wild flowers, so thick he could barely see a glance of the former floor through them. Vines dripped from the walls, purple and white flowers as large as his fist grew from them, so heavy they looked like they would fall any second.

He wanted to groan when he saw their bed. Their bed. He couldn't even see the posts that held up the curtains anymore, flowers completely covered them and the curtains had been replaced with long strands of grass and more blossoms. The covers was now a woven sheet of daisies, the pillows more green grass and trimmed in some kind of orange petal, with leaves peeking out through the opening. Lily pads and huge lily's spun lazily on the surface of the hot tub, not bothered at all by the heat while every few moments, new pads would float up to the surface of the water. An apple tree was growing in the corner of the room, while the opposite side boasted a neat row of mini olive trees.

Sesshomaru seriously considered crying for a moment while surveying his room.

A yawn interrupted his thinking on if he even had tear ducts to cry with and his head snapped to the area of the room where the sound had come from, watching Kagome slowly sit up among the grass. He almost winced when he noticed the torn up white dress she was wearing, the sleeves and a good part of the chest had been cut off, and when she stood he noticed she had ripped the skirt into sections up to her thigh. The vine that circled her wrist when he left was now curling around her fingers and up to her elbow, sprouting off such large flowers it looked difficult to hold her arm up.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said calmly. "I hope you don't mind my redecorating my room a little bit."

Sesshomaru tried really hard not to whimper, but he was worried he did so anyway.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

The snow fell gently on his shoulders and hair, barely visible against the silver strands. He perched on the edge of the cliff, remembering when he had brought Kagome there. He fed her fruit by hand, stared out over the forest below before making love all night.

He didn't have Kagome with him today, and every tree was rapidly being covered in ice. The leaves withered and died on their branches, encased in glittering frost. Thicker snow then that falling spread across the ground, spilling into rabbit, fox, and snake holes and suffocating the animals inside them.

And through it all, Inuyasha didn't even spare the approaching winter a glance, seeing only Kagome's face in the frozen crystal.

"Kagome." he whispered painfully, so cold and numb inside, his breathe didn't even turn into mist when it escaped his mouth.

There had to be something he could do to get her back, he couldn't go the rest of eternity without Kagome, he refused to accept that. There was also no way he could get into Sesshomaru's realm by himself, he was a nature fertility god, and he could never survive in the land of the dead.

His heart gave a another painful clench at the thought of his precious Kagome, a goddess of the Spring, forced to become Queen of the Dead, and knew only one way to save her. As much as he hated the only option he had, he really had no choice.

He would have to go ask his father for help.

He would be reminded of how he almost lost his love to his older brother if his father hadn't stepped in, at every family reunion for now on, but what else could he do?

And with that, Inuyasha popped out of sight, picturing the huge palace the king god Inu no Tashio made his home at, already dreading the long lecture that was to come.

* * *

**Back at the Elysian Fields...**

Hojo paced nervously on his hoofs, worried when this guy was going to show up. If he wanted to be Lord Sesshomaru he needed to get tough. He wanted to be the bad guy everyone feared, someone who could pound his way through stone and laugh in danger's face. He wanted power, and he wanted strength.

A make-over would do wonders too, but he wanted to concentrate on one thing at a time.

So he here he was, waiting still for who knows how many hours, for a teacher he found in the Olive Pages. Looking back, maybe he shouldn't have just randomly chosen the biggest ad...

But it had been a really convincing big ad! The words were big and simple, and a picture of a little guy beating up a tough guy was right in the middle of it! He was sure he would be fine.

Suddenly, the forest went still, all the birds and animals falling silent as it grew darker. Hojo stopped his pacing; looking around to see what was going on.

"YOU!" A powerful voice burst out of nowhere, causing Hojo to jump out of fright. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS CALLED FOR ME? THE MIGHTIEST GOD OF ALL THE LAND, THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL AGES, AND THE HOTTEST MAN SINCE THE SUN'S CREATION?"

Hojo gulped. "That's me" he said shakily.

"WHAT DOES A PUNY SEMI-GOD LIKE YOU HAVE SUCH A NEED WITH ME?" The voice demanded.

"I...I want to become strong! Stronger and more powerful then Lord Sesshomaru!" he said bravely. "I need a teacher!"

The voice paused. "Eh, what the hell, this should kill a hour or two and be funnier then when Inu no Taisho got drunk on his last birthday." the voice decided, the forest suddenly filling with a bright light so blinding Hojo had to hide his eyes.

"Yo, you can look up now." someone said, sounding annoyed.

Slowly, Hojo peeked out from the cracks of his fingers, before dropping them in shock.

The man in front of him was a girl.

Or maybe a girly man?

The man rolled his eyes, "Come on already, get the looking thing over with so we can move on." he ordered.

The man was almost naked, wearing nothing but a little piece of white cloth wrapped around his waist and a thin part of sandals, a bow and arrows thrown over naked shoulder. Some kind of purple bluish paint dripped down from both of his eyes, his lips were painted a bright, bright red and he had drawn in a little heart on his cheekbone, almost like a beauty mark. His black hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, making Hojo wonder if this person even had a gender.

The man sighed, "Ok, you should be done by now, get on your knees and thank Inu no Taisho I'm here to help you." he ordered, pointing to the ground.

Hojo continued standing, not sure if this was a joke.

"How can the god of love teach me how to fight?" he asked slowly.

The man rolled his eyes, "Don't knock around love sweetie, I could totally screw up the whole world if I wanted to. You know what would happen if some royal king fell in love with another king, who was in love with a nanny, who was in love with a prince, who was in love with a thief? Not pretty."

"But...you're Eros..."

"YO!" he interrupted, "That's Jakotsu the Almighty God of Love and Hot Men, thank you!"

Hojo swallowed again, "Yes Jakotsu the Almighty-"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Jakotsu snapped, and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, but I've had a rough day. Some would be lover seriously screwed up and I was on my way to yell at him when I got your call."

Hojo tilted his head to the side, "Then why come to me?" he asked, curious.

Jakotsu shrugged, "You sounded amusing." A hard glint entered his eyes, "And it's not good when the God of Love gets bored." he warned.

Hojo turned pale, "Yes sir." he trembled.

Jakotsu sighed, "We have a lot to do to get you tough." he pointed to the ground. "Get to push ups!" he ordered, and Hojo hurried to comply.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Sesshomaru was still staring at what had become of his bedroom, completely speechless. On one hand he was very impressed his mate held this kind of power, even in the Underworld. Most gods of any kind of nature couldn't even grow a blade of grass in his realm, much less transform the god of the dead's bedroom into a garden.

Or Kagome had gotten really pissed.

For some reason he was slightly scared he had caused her anger.

If she could do this to his room...what else could she do?

A knock sounded on the door, and before Sesshomaru had a chance to respond, Miroku had poked his head in.

"My lord I...I...wow." he finally settled on, taking in the room and Kagome standing calmly in her torn dress among the grass.

He glanced at his lord's angry and shocked face and went pale. "I can talk to you later." he mumbled, gently closing the door and running down the hall like demons were chasing him.

* * *

**Hojo...**

Hojo gasped for breath, desperately trying to avoid Jakotsu's arrows.

Jakotsu sighed before he notched another arrow, "Come on wimp! You can do better then that!" he yelled before releasing the arrow.

He sighed again when it landed directly in Hojo's hairy ass, causing him to fall in love with the first thing in front of him, an innocent squirrel sitting in a tree. Hojo smiled goofily and walked towards it, holding out both his hands to the little animal.

Jakotsu shook his head when the squirrel scurried further up the tree, leaving Hojo wailing at the bottom. The guy was such a moron. He almost wasn't worth the target practice he was getting out of this.

He glanced up at the fake sun, trying to judge what time it was and ignore Hojo's cries at the same time. It was just about time to head to the other loser of the day, thank Kami. He didn't know how much more he could take of Hojo. Why had he thought this would be fun again?

Lazily he snapped his fingers, and the spell was lifted off Hojo, leaving him blinking blankly at the scratches on the tree in front of him and the bark under his fingernails.

"I have to go see another guy right now. This one's almost as dumb as you if that's possible." he snorted, adjusting his cloth so it showed off his cute thighs better. "Idiot falls for a girl, and decides instead of courting her, he kidnaps her." he suddenly sighed, "At least it's no pain to look at hunky Lord Sesshomaru." he said dreamily.

He grinned brightly at Hojo, glad to be nice to him since he never intended to see him again, "Wish me luck that I can knock sense in those fool's heads!" he asked cheerfully before popping out of sight.

Left alone in the woods, Hojo studied the spot Jakotsu had stood in, thinking intently.

Lord Sesshomaru went so crazy for a girl he just took her. The guy most either be madly in lust, or desperately in love.

Maybe there was some way this could work to his advantage...


	4. Chapter 4

**Something you should know...**

In some of the Greek myths, Ero's mother is Aphrodite. (Others say it was Nyx, but that's not the one I'm choosing to follow) So since Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus, (again, not in all Greek myths is this true.) that would make Ero's his grandson. Ero's isn't actually related to Hera (Zeus's wife) at all expect as a step-grandson. You'll see why I explained this later. (Hehe)

In Greek myths Ares is very in love/lust with Aphrodite, even though she is married. She is not married in this story. (He's still in lust with her)

**Vampire Hyrbrid Nakuya- **Thank you!! I don't know, I feel a little bad for Hojo, I'm always bashing him...oh well.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha or the Rape of Persephone myth.

* * *

**Inu no Taisho's Palace**

"More wine my lord?" A serving wench asked quietly, holding up a wine jug.

Inu no Taisho nodded and held out his empty wine glass carelessly, watching as she poured the ruby liquid into the cup and slunk away before sipping it with pleasure. He hummed under his breath, still amazed at how good liquor tasted up here.

He looked around his court, feeling satisfied with all the happy faces. Everyone was feasting, drinking and being merry. His smile grew wider then he heard Naraku, God of War challenge Sango, Goddess of Battle to a fight. Whenever he was drunk he always forgot Sango could kick his ass blindfolded, and tried to fight her anyway. It made for some great laughs.

He sat back in his chair, noticing his mate's cheeks were slightly flushed red from all the wine she had been consuming and knew it would be a good night tonight.

It was _so_ good to be king.

"Father!" Inuyasha bellowed, breaking Inu no Taisho's happy moment.

Inu no Taisho sighed as his youngest son stalked towards his throne, clearly angry and for whatever reason covered in ice and snow.

He was probably here to complain about his brother. _Again_. You would think his sons had better things to do then waste his day describing in length each and every petty slight they felt they suffered.

_'Father, he bit my ear!'_

_'Father, he put fleas in my pillow!'_

_'Father, he's being a jerk!'_

_'Father, he is a complete waste of air.'_

_'Father, he was _born."

"Father, he stole Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, quieting the entire hall.

Inu no Taisho blinked, getting the feeling Inuyasha wasn't just whining. "Explain." he ordered.

"Sesshomaru kidnaped Kagome and refuses to give her back." Inuyasha answered, his fists clenching.

"Oh." Inu no Taisho replied. He blinked once. "That's a damn shame son."

Inuyasha stared at his father, "...aren't you going to do something? You can't let Sesshomaru kidnap women whenever he wants!"

Inu no Taisho took a calm sip of his wine, "This is the first I've ever heard of Sesshomaru kidnaping women Inuyasha. And I suspect it will be the last."

Inuyasha's already pale face turned whiter. "What do you mean?" he almost whispered.

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "I'm sorry son, but there's nothing I can do. You didn't claim her, and Sesshomaru has more need of her then you."

"Sesshomaru has more need of her then me?" Inuyasha said blankly, "Sesshomaru has more need of her then me?!" He repeated more angrily this time. "Dad, I love her! Of course I need her more!"

"What do you want me to say Inuyasha? You never claimed her; I can't go and take her back for you. It could start a civil war among the gods if he fought back. Use your head boy!" Inu no Taisho snapped back.

"What about Kagome? She a fucking spring goddess, she'll die down there if she hasn't already!" Inuyasha shot back in desperation.

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "I sincerely doubt your brother would allow her to die so easily, I'm sure they'll figure something out." he said dismissively.

Inuyasha stared at his father in amazement. "'They'll figure something out?' Father you can't let Sesshomaru do this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We don't have any choice Inuyasha." His father shot back, slowly rising to his feet. "Let her go." he commanded.

"Fuck that, I won't let her stay with him!" Inuyasha swore before popping out of sight.

Inu no Taisho gritted his teeth together as he dropped back down in his seat, absently noticing the other gods and goddess resuming their tasks. He knew he shouldn't have had kids...

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to respond first.

Finally Kagome tilted her head to the side, fixing a puzzled look on her face while her black hair spilled over her shoulder in a way that slightly distracted Sesshomaru.

"Are you well Lord Sesshomaru? You look like you just found out your dog ran away and died." she stated calmly, looking slightly amused.

Sesshomaru instantly snapped his features under his control, showing nothing to Kagome. "What-" he began slowly, "-have you done to this room?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"I thought it was obvious Lord Sesshomaru. I've clearly grown plants in here." Kagome responded back, losing the confused face.

"Why?" he almost growled.

She shrugged, the strap of her gown slipping, "This suits me."

"Turning our room into an overgrown garden from hell 'suits' you?" Sesshomaru would have snarled if he didn't have such amazing self control.

Kagome jerked back in surprise, "Our room?"

Sesshomaru took a step towards her, annoyed when she didn't retreat. "Yes, _our_ room."

"What exactly do you mean when you say our room?" She asked, clearly stalling.

"I mean the room where _we_ will sleep, where _we_ will live, and where _we_ will make my next heir." Sesshomaru elaborated, taking no satisfaction in how bleak her face looked.

Kagome tossed her head back, standing her ground while her plants started to sway slightly.

"Not on my life." she growled back, her fists clenching.

The temperature dropped even lower as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Frost shone faintly on the hanging plants and ivy, and Kagome shivered despite her wanting to stay unaffected. When Sesshomaru took a step forward, he was glad to see her take a tiny one back.

"I wouldn't bet anything that great Kagome." he warned softly, "Your life belongs not just to you, but to me. I won't allow any harm to befall it."

Kagome face went white but forced herself to stand her ground, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yo!" a voice snapped, "Possessive statements are not cool Sess!" A heavy hand slapped the back of his head.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes going red and the apple tree suddenly burst into flame while the frost melted off the wall. He whirled around, his claws ready to slice the fool who had laid his hands on him.

But Jakotsu had already retreated, hiding behind Kagome, half gloating and half terrified.

"Come on Sess, you don't really want to hurt your favorite uncle, do you?" Jakotsu asked teasingly, crouching so low behind Kagome Sesshomaru could only see his eyes.

Sesshomaru's soft growl rumbled through the room but he forced himself to calm down.

Almost at once, the red left his eyes, his claws slid back to their normal length and the flaming apple tree immediately frosted over.

After he dealt with Kagome and his uncle, he was going to have a serious talk with the Fates about giving death kings gay, playboy, gods of love for an 'involved' step uncle.

"Your Stepmother sends her love by the way...well she didn't actually say that since she doesn't know you're my next project, but she will when we gossip about you later." Jakotsu told him cheerfully.

Sesshomaru briefly closed his eyes, praying for patience. How much would his stepmother mind if he clawed her favorite brother apart? Surely she would get over it in the next century or two...

"Why are you here Uncle?" Sesshomaru forced himself not to growl.

"To help you two love birds out of course!" He popped next to Sesshomaru, leaning close to his ear, "No offense Sess, but you really suck at this." he whispered helpfully.

"The only help I need is in getting out of here." Kagome shot back.

For a nanosecond, regret filled Jakotsu eyes, "Sorry short fry, can't do that. Sess here got himself so powerful everyone's afraid to cross him. No one can help you."

Kagome jerked again, her hand fluttering to her throat as the plants around her drooped and the bright colors faded. "No one's coming?" she whispered.

Jakotsu shook his head. "Even if you did escape, I don't know if anyone won't try to bring you back. He's got everyone that scared of him."

She swallowed, "What about Inuyasha?" she asked.

Jakotsu shrugged. "He can't do much, though he tried. He's a nature god, he'd die down here."

Her gaze cut across to Sesshomaru. "You have to let me go. I'll die down here to." she begged.

Sesshomaru shook his head once, "No." he said simply.

Flowers started to crumble into themselves, the grass shrunk and the ivy on the walls started to fall down as she looked hopelessly at Sesshomaru, "I can't stay here, I can't become the Queen of the Dead. You have to know this."

"If she doesn't physically die, she'll die a different way Sess." Jakotsu warned softly.

Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate. "No."

Kagome forced herself to take a breath. "Excuse me." she murmured, making her way to the dressing room. She quietly shut the door and the men winced when they heard her loud gasps and chocked sobs.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and started to stride towards the door, snarling down at Jakotsu's hand when he stopped him.

"Let her be for a minute. Do you even realize how much you screwed up here Sess?" Jakotsu asked angrily. "Would it have been so hard to court her on the surface? She doesn't want to be here."

Sesshomaru set his lips together stubbornly, "Once she accepts it she will be happy." he stonily answered back.

Jakotsu snorted, "Oh yeah, happy with the jerk who dragged her kicking and screaming from everything she knew and loved, to come live in hell with its cold, scary, emotionless prince. Any girl would be thrilled." Jakotsu replied sarcastically.

He sighed at his step-nephews lack of response. "You sure you're not going to do the smart thing and give her up?" he asked tiredly.

"No." -was his ever so eloquent reply.

Jakotsu shook his head, "You are sooo lucky to have a god of love for an uncle. I still might not be able to fix what you screwed up, but I'll try for Kagome's sake."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jakotsu, "You'll use one of your magic arrows on her?" he asked, his mind already whirling with plans for once she was in love with him.

"Hah!" Jakotsu laughed, "You seriously thought I'd make this easy for you? Nuh-huh buddy, you want to win her love, you're going to have to work for it like any other poor slob in the universe. 'Use one of my magic arrows', please." Jakotsu repeated disgustedly. "You know, that's the problem with all you big shots, you think you can charm a girl with a snap of your fingers. Well let me tell you Sesshy, it doesn't work that way. If you want a good female you have to sweat, and bleed, and talk a whole lot just to get her to notice you." Jakotsu ranted, obviously getting into his lecture. "You got a lot of work ahead of you with that kind of attitude, you better be willing to-"

"Jakotsu." Sesshomaru interrupted, "Get to the point."

Grumbling a bit at the lack of a ear to listen to him rave, Jakotsu got to the point.

* * *

**Hojo**

Hojo studied his arm intently, flexing it and stretching it to see if he had grown any hot muscles yet. If he wanted to be the new Lord Sesshomaru, he had to get buff.

However, his arm remained flatter then a hairy pancake.

...whatever a pancake was.

He sighed and dropped his arm. He should probably call Jakotsu again, but he was slightly scared of him. He could just see himself falling in love with a porcupine, and hearing Jakotsu taunting laugh when he tried to pull the needles out of his lips and hands.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call on him again so soon...

And besides, what was the point of having strength if he looked like a wimpy shrimp right? No one would ever respect him if he didn't look good.

It was time for his make-over.

And this time he knew exactly who to call.

He took a deep breath, tilted his head back and screamed, "KAGURA!"

* * *

**Kagura, Goddess of Love and Beauty.**

"Ohhhh, right there Naraku." Kagura moaned as Naraku's clever fingers hit the right spot and dug in.

"Do you need anything else Kagura?" he purred, not letting up his massage.

Kagura grinned against her arm. It was almost pathetically easy to manipulate Naraku into doing whatever she wanted. He was such a fool; she never had to lay a finger on him to get him willing to lay down his life for her. But then again, she never had to do so for any man and would never.

She sighed in bliss. Being a love/beauty goddess was the life.

She suddenly scowled when some moron's hollering reached her, the force so strong she was nearly knocked off the table she lay on. It was answering the calls of ugly, love hopeless fools that sucked.

Kagura smiled sweetly up at Naraku, wanting to roll her eyes at the way he almost started drooling. "Naraku darling, hold that thought." she ordered, sitting up while clutching the sheet to her chest modestly. With one pop she was dressed in an elaborate robe, and with another she was gone.

She landed down in the Elysian Fields almost instantly, and desperately wished she was somewhere else.

* * *

**Hojo...**

She nearly gritted her teeth at the sight of the hairy twerp grinning smugly at her. That little slug had been the ban of her existence for nearly a century now, ever since _the incident _as she liked to remember. Recalling _the incident _to much caused lines, and that wasn't good for a love and beauty goddess at all.

"Hojo." she said icily, "I wish I could say I wish it's a pleasure to see you. What the hell do you want?" she asked rudely.

Hojo tsked at her, "Kagura, is that any way for a love goddess to talk?"

She smiled sweetly, "Go kiss your hairy ass."

"Actually that was what I wanted to talk to you about." He spread his arms out, "Fix me."

Kagura's sweet grin turned wicked. "Oh, I'll fix you alright." she told him, advancing slowly, "I'll fix you into the ugliest corpse anyone's ever seen." she purred, her nails growing sharper then daggers.

"Not like that!" Hojo shrieked, jumping back. "I need a make over, not a funeral!"

Kagura scowled, and her nails slid back to their normal length. "Damn it, you just ruin everyone's fun, don't you?" she snapped.

Hojo frowned back, "Hey, I could be a fun guy!" he defended himself.

"No you are a fun guy. I've never seen another person, gods, demi-gods and mortals like to torment and make fun of so much." Kagura replied innocently.

Hojo sniffed, "I don't feel like getting insulted Kagura, I just need someone to help me."

Kagura sighed. Hojo was normally pitiful just by standing, but when he made a effort it was hard not to feel sorry for the guy. "Like what?" she said cautiously. Never let it be said the Goddess of Love and Beauty does not have a heart.

It made her popularity go down.

Hojo immediately perked up. "I want you to make me look just like Lord Sesshomaru!" he announced, puffing his bony chest out.

Kagura's mouth fell open, so shocked she didn't even care that she looked like a gaping fish as she stared speechlessly at Hojo.

'Lord Sesshomaru?" she repeated slowly, trying to wrap her mind around Hojo, with his goat bottom, hoofs and curly horns dressed in Lord Sesshomaru's flowing robes and glittery, pretty hair.

And immediately burst out laughing.

She braced herself on her knees as tears started pouring down her carefully make up face, "You think YOU can look like Lord Sesshomaru?' she gasped out between wild bursts of laughing.

Hojo scowled at her, his face slowly going red, "Will you stop? It can't be that impossible! I mean, I know I need some work..."

"Some work?" Kagura chuckled, "_Some work_?" she repeated, still laughing like a manic.

"Yes, some work. Stop laughing already! Come on, is it really necessary to roll around like that? Stop it!" he ordered.

Finally Kagura got control of herself and sat up on the ground, wiping grass off her robe as she examined him. There was no way in Hades Hojo would ever look like Sesshomaru, the earth would freeze over before that would ever happen.

But it might be a lot of fun to try and 'accidentally' fail.

Kagura grinned evilly, visions of a silver-haired Hojo danced through her head, complete with white body hair and a very creative use for his horns...

"Alright Hojo I'll do my best to help you." she told him as she snapped her fingers and a chair sprung out of the ground, clamping onto Hojo and holding him on tight.

"Ladies!" she called out, and her handmaidens Yura and Kanna appeared with scissors, dye and silver hair extensions. "You know what to do."

And they descended on a trembling Hojo, crackling like harpies.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome collapsed against the door, slowly sinking down as sobs wracked her small body. She didn't even notice the cold floors against her bare skin as she leaned against her drawn up knees and let her tears pour out, uncaring of anyone hearing them.

How could she survive? She was a spring goddess, she could never live among the dead without dying herself. And underground...she could feel her fear returning now that she didn't have the will to keep it away, she was so far underground...

Her throat felt like it was closing up, her heart sped up and she fought for breath as she thought about the miles and miles of dirt over her head. She would die down here, or worse, become as cold as Sesshomaru himself.

Oh gods, she couldn't breath...

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome!" she shouted at herself, suddenly disgusted with how foolish she was acting. The way she was going on, you would think she needed air to survive. She was immortal, it would be harder to kill her then with a little suffocation. Hell, with how dumb she had been acting it might be good for her.

Angrily she wiped her tears away, and got up so her bare legs weren't laying on the ice cold floor. It wouldn't be good to get frostbite just because she wanted to indulge in some self-pity.

This was it, she had _had_ it with Sesshomaru. She didn't care if he was one of the most powerful gods in the universe, she was sick of his pompous, arrogant, 'I'm-superior-to-you-lowly-slime-now-bend-down-and-lick-my-boots' attitude and was tired of his possessive -you-are-mine-oh-ah' caveman mentality. She was Kagome, Goddess of the Spring, not a piece of cattle to be owned and it was damn time she started acting like it.

Sesshomaru wanted to 'own' her? HAH! He thought today was bad? She'd make him so miserable he'd be begging her to leave.

She was going to make him so sorry he had ever messed with her.

Grinning evilly at the thought, she yanked some very expensive, velvet dress off the rack, uncaring of the ripping sounds she heard and sat down on it, deciding it made very good protection from the chill. She placed her hands flat on the marble and called any living plants to her.

Sesshomaru's life was about to become a living hell and he was completely clueless.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

"This is so embarrassing." Jakotsu moaned. "The God of Love's own step-nephew is completely and utterly clueless about women." he looked up at the ceiling, "Just where did I go wrong?"

Sesshomaru fought not to grit in his teeth, though he was in a much better mood now that he couldn't hear Kagome sobbing. "What is wrong with silence in a woman?" he asked.

"It means they're planning something dumb bell! And it's usually involving your head served to her on a platter." he shook his head again. "When they talk, it's usually to much work to keep up chatter and plan how to hurt you the most. Though, there are some women who can and they're extremely dangerous to the male population. But I'm hoping for your sake Kagome isn't one of those."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched just the tiniest bit as he fought not to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, always keep Kagome talking. It doesn't have to be anything overly important, just keep her mouth occupied so her brain isn't. And unless you have a death wish, never tell her that's why you like to keep her talking. Tell her you like the sound of her voice, the way she describes things, or how intelligent she sounds, but never, ever, EVER tell her its to stop her from thinking. You'll get murdered in your sleep." Jakotsu cautioned.

Sesshomaru almost scowled in his uncles direction, "Even I was aware of that Jakotsu."

Jakotsu snorted, "Sure, just the way you were aware to never tell a woman she looks fat."

"Appearance in my line of work is important." he defended himself, even as he told himself he had nothing to defend to his uncle. "People will not be afraid of a dark queen who has visible rolls."

"No one would be afraid of Kagome if she was the size of a stick!" Jakotsu snapped back, "She a fucking spring goddess for crying out loud! She should be frolicking in pretty fields with butterflies around her, not gliding across graveyards on her way to torture souls!"

"There's nothing wrong with graveyards and tormenting evil spirts." Sesshomaru replied back, slightly annoyed.

"Not if you're a death god! And she isn't."

"She doesn't have to do all that." Sesshomaru allowed, "She will have other duties."

Jakotsu shook his head, "You know, you might think about moving the castle to the Elysian Fields. Kagome can go out, play in the woods, soak up the sun and make a few friends with some of the nicer ghosts." he suggested.

Sesshomaru almost sneered, "It's to...emotional there."

"Oh right, I forgot, Kagome is as cold and as creepy as you are, right? She'd hate it there." Jakotsu said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. His face turned serious for a moment, "It would be better for her then here though, you have to admit that Sess. At least she would almost be in her element, and she could draw strength from the sun and various wood life. What does she have here? She's seriously going to lose strength stuck down here all the time." he pointed out wisely.

"I will take her up to the surface once in awhile when she no longer wants to run." Sesshomaru told him.

"She'll be wrinkled, weak and crawling around on the ground before that'll happen." Jakotsu snorted. "You can't think making her fall for you can be done that quickly?"

"If I say no will it save me a lecture?" he almost grumbled but was ignored by Jakotsu.

"Do I just have to drill a hole in that pretty head of yours for you to remember one simple piece of information? She isn't going to be madly in love with you by tomorrow pal!" Jakotsu shouted. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more effort then you've shown so far. Making her weak is not going to help your cause-"

"You think I would make my own mate weak on purpose?" Sesshomaru growled, cutting into his lecture. "Do not even dare suggest it."

"You sure fooled me!" Jakotsu retorted. "Keeping her away from the sun is just going to make things worse between you two. Even though you say you aren't, she'll assume your doing it to break her."

Sesshomaru looked at him for a long moment. "The last thing I want to do is break her." he said slowly.

"Then start acting like it." Jakotsu told him. They both turned at the sound of a door opening. "Good luck kid, remember to do what I told you and she might not kill you!" Jakotsu said cheerfully before popping out of sight.

Sesshomaru faced the door and waited for Kagome to walk out, feeling like he was about to face down a woman that would make the cruelest soul he had ever met shake with fear.

* * *

**Hojo**

"Kagura? Just what are you doing with that?" Hojo asked, looking at the hot wax and paper sheets she held in her hands nervously.

Kagura blinked innocently. "Making you over into Sesshomaru." she said sweetly as she approached him. Yura saw the evil gleam in her eye and slowly backed away from where she was twisting silver hair extensions into Hojo's now white hair.

Kagura dripped the hot wax on Hojo's hair chest. It would have been much funnier to let him keep the mounds of chest hair on his body and simply dye it silver, but causing Hojo the extreme agony this would produce was _much_ more fun.

"Just relax Hojo, it'll only sting a bit." she lied happily as she applied the paper to the hot wax.

"I don't know about this Kag-URA AHHHH!!" Hojo's scream ripped through the forests, causing birds to take flight and small animals to run away from the horrible noise.

Kagura examined his pale and tan chest closely and giggled, "Oops! Missed a spot!"

* * *

**AN:** Ok, this was the last chapter I had written previously and ROP 5 is being a jerk to write so I can't promise such regular updates anymore. So review a lot to inspire me!!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the wait! I had the worst writer's block of all time, ugh I don't even want to talk about it.

THANKS SO MUCH TO BELLA ANGEL FOR ALL HER HELP!!

**Jami-** Thank you!! And I'm really sorry about the wait.

**Victoria-** Thank you! I hope I get over my writer's block so you can read more soon.

**WhiteJadeDragon14- **No, but I think a few people are wishing it. I'm so sorry for the wait!

**Hello-** Oh, thank you! I really hope you're not disappointed with it.

**Erin-** Thank you! For the moment, it's rated M for cursing and the whole kidnapping thing, I'm still not sure if I'm going to throw a lemon in or not. I'm sort of planning for it, but I'm not sure I can go through with it yet. And I'm so sorry for the wait.

**What you should know this chapter-**

Hecate isn't quite the evil demonic jerk Shakespeare made her out to be in Macbeth. She's the Goddess of Crossroads, the New Moon and the Witch Goddess. She very, very powerful and extremely respected, even a little feared, by the other gods. She has her dark sides, but mostly she does a lot of good for people she likes. Most importantly,** she helps out Demeter while she's looking for Persephone.** (Did I make that clear enough?) Anyone want to take a guess on just how Hecate is going to help out Inuyasha? (Hehe)

**Hephaestus**- Hephaestus was the Smith God and the God of Fire. He was Zeus's lame son with Hera who basically made just about everything for the gods. I know I sort of hinted that Totsai was this guy in the second chapter, but I changed my mind because of one very important detail. Zeus marries Hephaestus off to Aphrodite in a effort to keep her out of trouble. C'mon, you can guess what's going to happen very soon can't you? (Mwhahaha)

**Disclaimer-** I do not Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome **

"_Just start off by taking her on a nice date. Pretend you're charming, pleasant, and can keep your eyes at face level. You're a beginner, so start off easy. Don't attempt any impressive moves that will send you flat on your face."_ Jakotsu's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's head as he wondered if he really should take his uncles advice. His uncle was gay, what did he know about women?

Sesshomaru crooked his ear towards the dressing room, deciding Kagome would still be a few minutes and quietly opened the bedroom door. He murmured a few orders to his guard, paying no attention to the man's respectful bow before shutting the door in his face and turning back towards the closed closet door, trying to formulate a battle plan in his mind.

But really, how hard could it be? Just wave some jewels in her face, stick some food in her mouth and she would be ready to jump into his bed by nightfall.

He just had to keep calm and hold on to control of the situation.

"_Treat Kagome like you would a crazy idiot running around threatening to blow up a hundred women and children. No, don't rip her throat out you moron. Treat her kindly, politely, try to bribe her, but above all Do Not Piss Her Off Further. If she's pushed any more today, she's gonna light the fuse and laugh when it blows up in your face." _

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Treat Kagome like a crazy bomber? He would have to talk to his father later to find out exactly how Jakotsu had become God of Love. Someone must have misfiled paperwork somewhere.

Slowly the door creaked open, and Kagome stepped out, her face carefully blank. His heart twisted when he saw the tear trails running down her face while a certain portion of his anatomy stirred to see her still in that tiny white dress. She stepped out quickly onto their grass covered bedroom, the cold floor from the dressing room hurting her bare feet.

The white flower vine was still wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet, and a large red daisy was tucked behind her ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said very formally, "I ask you one more time to allow me to go back home peacefully."

Sesshomaru's teeth snapped together, "You are home." What was it with this woman? Did she have a self-inflicted mental block when it came to this?

Kagome demurely lowered her eyes, "I would like to warn you that was the last time I'll be so polite."

Sesshomaru frowned behind his impassive face. What did she mean by that? "Woman, you are mine." he almost growled.

A quick smile flashed on Kagome's down turned face while something suddenly wrapped itself around his hair.

Sesshomaru's hand jerked up to the object, only for his fingers to brush the soft petals of a flower. He grabbed it and tried to tug it out, only to find it refused to move.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome shrugged, "For every time you make some dumb possessive statement that isn't true, you get a flower permanently attached to you until I say so."

"_They are true."_

Another flower snaked up Sesshomaru's back and before he could grab it, the plant wrapped itself around his neck.

Kagome shook her head, the flower perched on her ear quivering. "You can't own something that doesn't want to be kept."

"You do not have a choice."

A vine sprung up and twined around Sesshomaru's middle finger, pretty yellow flowers budding up from it.

His eyes flashed red, "Kagome. Take these off."

Kagome lifted her head up challengingly, "Take me home."

"Never. You belong to me" he shot back, nearly cursing when another flower wove itself into his hair.

"_Cool it with the possessive statements to Romeo. There's a time and a place to be like 'Kagome. You. Mine. Grrr.' Like when the girl actually likes you and melts into a puddle of blissful goo whenever you murmur into her ear that she's yours forever and ever. This ain't that."_

"What the hell is with you? I am not a piece of property to be owned and branded! Especially by the asshole who kidnaped me. I want to go home! My real home. _With Inuyasha_." Kagome shot the name at Sesshomaru.

A muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw twitched and the flower on his head burst into flame.

"Forget Inuyasha." he ordered. "Forget life on the surface. You are not leaving."

A new flower found its way around his ankle, almost like a shackle.

He whirled around, so furious that the vines on the walls began to wilt. "And you will not leave this room."

His only answer was a flower attaching itself to his shoulder.

--

Miroku's mouth fell open as Sesshomaru stalked into his office. He blinked several times, his nose wrinkling up when it caught the stench of the burnt flowers hanging off his lord's frame. "...so I trust Lady Kagome is well." he said hesitantly as Sesshomaru dropped into his throne.

Sesshomaru looked at him, the flowers tangled in his hair drooping down over his eyes. "Lady Kagome is in exceedingly good sprits." The flowers suddenly caught flame. And it didn't look like it was the only time.

"My lord, if I may offer a suggestion-"

"I do not need more advice today Miroku." Sesshomaru told him mildly, the muscle in his jaw bone twitching ever-so slightly.

Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on a large pot sitting on the floor, trying to remember the last time in his life he had ever been so angry. For as long as he could remember, Sesshomaru had been in perfect control of himself. Always cool, calm, and collected, even in situations that would make most people run around like Hojo with his tail cut off. But right now?

The pot burst into smithereens under his glare, sending Miroku running for cover.

Right now he felt like punching a hole in the wall. Maybe two.

Just what was it about this woman that had his world so conflicted? Sesshomaru had wanted her to bring emotion into his life, but not quite like this. And she hadn't even been here a full day yet.

She was going to drive him insane before the week was out.

A small smile curved on his lips, anticipation sending his heart beating.

**Kagura**

Kagura looked down at Hojo in disgust, wondering how long he was going to carry on. "Oh suck it up already and get up, we're not done with your hair yet."

Hojo refused to budge from where he hovered on the ground, holding his hands over his chest protectively. "That hurt." he whined.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Beauty is pain idiot. Hurry up, you might have all day but I'm busy."

"Actually, me and Hobo are hanging out today." Jakotsu said causally as he popped into view, a almost fanatic gleam in his eyes. "What'cha doing Kaggie?"

Kagura resisted the urge to slap him upside the head for the atrocious nickname. She sighed and propped her hands on her hips. "What does it look like I'm doing _Jakie_?"

Jakotsu looked over Hojo, his eyebrow lifting in a way that told Kagura he had recently been spending time with his step-nephew. "Oh there are so many different ways I could answer that."

Hojo raised his shining silver head defiantly, trying to lock down on the trembling that had little to do with the effort of holding up all the sudden weight the hair gave him. "She's giving me a make-over so I look like Lord Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu lost the crazed look and let his mouth drop, speechless for the first time in centuries. He closed his mouth, swallowed, before his jaw unhinged again.

Kagura sighed and stared at a little bee buzzing around, wondering if it was possible for her to manipulate it into flying into Jakotsu's open mouth...

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He finally managed to get out. "Lord Sesshomaru? My nephew, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hojo lifted his chin proudly, ignoring the bit of cloth stuck to his goatee to dye it silver. "Yes."

Jakotsu remained silent, trying to decide how the little goat boy thought he could turn himself into Lord Sesshomaru.

"Was there something you needed Jakotsu?" Kagura reminded him, getting sick of the shocked look.

She mentally rolled her eyes. Men.

He shrugged, shaking himself loose of the dazed look on his face. "Well I wanted to help Hojo...ahem.._.train _some more but since you're here, I needed to talk shop with you anyway."

Kagura paused from fixing Hojo's horns, "Talk shop?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you know. The love business. I'm sure you've heard what's happened with my step-nephew?"

Kagura frowned, not wanting to admit she hadn't. It wasn't like her not to be on top of all the gossip. "No, I haven't." she said darkly.

Jakotsu smirked and settled back, almost giddy to be retelling the story. "Sess has taken a mate."

Kagura looked up, not noticing Hojo's sudden close attention to their conversation. "He has? Who?"

The smirk on his face disappeared, "That's the problem. For some dumb reason Sess thought it would be a swell idea to kidnap Kagome."

Kanna gasped, the first sign of real emotion Kagura had seen in ages while Yura dropped her beloved comb.

"The Spring Goddess? What was he thinking?"

Jakotsu snorted, "The numbskull obviously wasn't thinking. Can you believe it? That idiot thinking you could force someone to love you? It makes as much sense as Hojo with girls drooling over him."

"Hey, it'll happen!" Hojo snapped defensively.

Jakotsu ignored him, "But since he's being a stubborn fool and won't listen to reason, he's refusing to let her go. So we have to help him win her heart!"

Kagura looked at him warily. "We?" Jakotsu got like this every so often. He thought because they both dealt with love, they should team up and go help lovesick puppies or something. He just refused to understand that the only love she was interested in was the fanatical, worshipful devotion she rightfully received from her legions of obsessed followers. Like she cared about anything else.

Jakotsu nodded firmly, "Yes, we. C'mon Kaggie, you gotta help me out. I can only do so much, and Sess might benefit from having a straight woman to ask advice from if he gets it through his thick skull he needs us. Please? Do it for Kagome. She's a sweet kid who deserves some happiness after everything she's gone through."

"Or you can just shot her with a arrow and get it over with." Kagura said glumly, worried she would be talked into doing a good deed if Jakotsu kept talking.

Jakotsu gasped. "Kagura! How could you even suggest such a thing? Sess is no where near deserving of my arrows! He got himself in this situation, he'll damn well keep himself out or die trying!"

"I dunno, watching the Death King die could be fun." Kagura mused, stroking blue paint down Hojo's jaw.

Jakotsu studied her in silence. "You know Kaggie-" he began smoothly, "Kagome has a awful lot of clothes she really hates. I'm no expert but she's about your size. And considering Sess picked out her entire wardrobe...well do I have to say how exquisite his taste is?"

Kagura froze, "What are you saying Jakotsu?"

He buffed his nails on the little piece of cloth he wore around his hips, "Well Kagome struck me as a very fair person. If you help her, I'm sure she'll allow you to help yourself to her closet."

Kagura dropped her paintbrush, splattering paint on Hojo's silver hair. "Let's go. We have a marriage to save."

Jakotsu held up a hand. "One minute Kaggie. Before we go let's see how well Hojo runs with a mile of hair weighting him down..."he said, slowly reaching for his bow.

**Kikyo**

Kikyo, goddess of the New Moon, Crossroads and Witches, was bored out of her skull.

She lounged lazily on her chaise, back in the shadows of Olympia, having nothing better to do for the moment. She absently watched the gods and goddess wander around, but having grown bored of them centuries ago she hardly paid them any heed. Not even the handsome, oiled youth standing by with wine and grapes he would happily hand fed to her stirred her interest anymore.

She had noticed it for some time now, there was something...missing.

Kikyo stroked her pale hand down her black robes, smoothing them as the servant followed her with his gaze hungrily. She felt nothing. Not one spark of lust, anger, interest, or disgust at the way the servant wanted her. Just complete and utter boredom.

She raised her wine glass up and allowed him to fill it before shooing him away, wanting to be alone. There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly obeyed.

_No one_, not even Inu no Tashio himself wanted to upset Kikyo. No one wanted to risk her withholding her luck from them.

And considering the current state of things, that was almost a shame.

Kikyo took a careful sip of her wine, curling her legs under her like a cat. She wanted some new to happen, or maybe just a new project she could work on. It felt like it had been forever since she had felt anything but this empty feeling in her chest. She needed _something._

She just wished she knew in the Hades what that something was.

The doors to the hall the gods were currently resting in suddenly slammed open, swinging noisily into the walls with a loud bang. Sango spun around, her hand on her sword as she ignored Naraku's taunting and focused instead on this possible threat.

She settled down as Inu no Tashio's son Inuyasha stalked in, but kept a hand on her weapon as she recognized the frantic look in his eyes.

Kikyo tilted her head curiously as Inuyasha began to desperately scream at his father, really noticing him for the first time. She hadn't paid him much attention before because he belonged to Kagome. However, something seemed different about him now.

And it wasn't just the ice and snow clinging to him despite it being summer.

"Father, he kidnapped Kagome!" he shouted, and Olympia went silent from shock.

Kikyo studied him, not caring overly much about Kagome while she had Inuyasha in front of her.

He clenched his fists until they shook and his claws pierced his skin while he stared at his father angrily, more passion and anguish in his eyes then she had seen in a long time.

And then something...started to fill that empty spot.

"Fuck that, I won't let her stay with him!" Inuyasha swore, before popping out of sight.

Kikyo took another sip of wine to wet her suddenly dry mouth, considering.

Now_ that_ was interesting.

**Kagome**

Kagome whistled as she went through Sesshomaru's clothes, making a little change there, tweaking a detail here. She picked up one of his crowns with a wicked grin and traced her finger around, sparkles springing to light under her touch.

Oh Tashio, he was going to _kill_ her when he saw what she had done.

She stepped back and examined her handiwork, proud of her skill with some lace, glitter and bright colors.

A knock sounded at the door and Kagome grinned, hoping it was Sesshomaru until she realized the arrogant prick wouldn't give her warning before entering the room.

"Lady Kagome? Are you decent?" a man asked, the door opening quietly.

"Who's asking?" Kagome popped her head out of the closet, studying the man standing just outside the doorway.

He was cute, not really her type but still cute. Jet black hair shone in the candlelight, the gold earrings in his ear and on his staff glittering in return. Huge black and purple robes dwarfed his figure, but Kagome assumed the billowy cloth wasn't to hide fat rolls or a ugly body.

He bowed low to her, his body in a perfect 90 degree angle. "Greetings Lady Kagome. I am Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru's private assistant. He has sent me to collect you for dinner this evening."

Kagome scowled, propping a fist on her hip. "And he didn't see fit to 'collect' me himself?" A flower slid reassuringly up her body to latch up her arm, almost as if to caution her not to waste more energy in making a scene.

She would need to save her power in order to grow a bright, cheerful wreath of daisies permanently around his thick skull.

Miroku kept his eyes respectfully on the ground, studying the tall grass and wild flowers with an almost shocked fascination. "Lord Sesshomaru is personally seeing to the details of tonight's meal himself and felt he needed to continue supervising the staff."

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed, "More like work them like a slave driver." she muttered darkly. "You may tell Lord Sesshomaru that I have no intention of going to his dinner because I do not plan on eating anything while he keeps me here."

Miroku tilted his head innocently, "A hunger strike my lady? Is that really the best solution?"

Kagome snorted, "Don't give me that. I'm a Spring Goddess, not stupid."

Miroku sighed, "I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru was rather insentient you join him Lady Kagome. He asked me to tell you if you refuse to come of your own free will, he will come and fetch you. Personally my lady, I believe you should just come with me now."

"I've already told him I'm not making things easy for him. Let's see him try to 'fetch' me." she drawled, popping her head back into the dressing room.

Miroku cleared his throat, "I say this because coming to get you would be rather...enjoyable for him to say the least. If he comes here-" Miroku paused, trying to find a tactful way of saying it. "Well, you might not be going to dinner at all."

Kagome jumped out of the dressing room like one of her precious plants were on fire. "Lead the way."

**Sango**

Sango, Goddess of Battle, stood above the pool of water that showed her the world on the surface, her thumb going back and forth over her sword's hilt as she watched and studied.

Her generals were training her troops and she was on the lookout for any particularly gifted soldier. Things had been to quiet lately, and the bards were running out of things to sing about.

She had a feeling war would be coming soon and she needed a hero she could give her favor.

Her well worn leather creaked as she leaned down to take a sip of wine, her eyes still on the scene reflected in the pool. There was a young man she had found her attention constantly drawn to.

Dark, handsome and incredibly strong, he had also easily captured the respect of most of her men.

And it had been so long since she had seen such skill with a sword, the man moved as if his weapon was an extension of his hand.

Sango nodded her head firmly. He would be her next hero then.

With that decided she was about to turn to leave when something nagged at the back of her head.

She peered closer at her warriors and their hair and armor swinging wildly in the wind. It wasn't the season for winds that strong.

She frowned when she noticed her men shiver violently, her invincible hero even affected if the brisk way he rubbed his bare arms was anything to go by.

The men cried out when snow and ice began to pour from the sky, pounding at their bodies and faces.

Her hand gripped her sword. Something wasn't right.

**Sesshomaru**

"You want me to make _what_?" Hiten, God of the Smith, repeated almost angrily.

Sesshomaru didn't sigh though he wanted to. Perhaps the smoke from his forge had damaged his hearing along with his brain. "I am commissioning you for a necklace." he repeated slowly. "You will make it with twenty five carat white Russian diamonds and sixteen carat rubies set in the highest quality gold you can find."

Hiten waved a hand, "Yeah I got all that." Sesshomaru's eyelid slightly twitched as if he wanted to roll his eyes and Hiten had the feeling the death god thought he was a moron. "What I don't understand is why you're commissioning something like that for Kagome."

Hiten shook his head. A necklace like that for the Spring Goddess? Who was really the moron here?

"Because she will enjoy it." Sesshomaru explained, his patience approaching its end. And Kami help Hiten if he looked at the flowers covering him one more time...

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru, I hate to act like I know more about what your mate would like better then you but-"

"So do not act like it." Sesshomaru told him, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees. "Do what I have ordered within the next two days and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Hiten's lips tightened. Fine. If he wanted to be stubborn and refused to listen to him, he had no choice but to present the cold jewels to Kagome. On the bright side, he would enjoy hearing Kagome chew her Lord Sesshomaru out.

Hiten bowed slightly, "Very well Lord Sesshomaru." he told him, before popping out of sight.

Sesshomaru brushed the annoying smith from his mind and swept his eyes down the feast he had prepared for Kagome. The dark mahogany table was long and nearly groaned from the weight of the food placed upon it. He wasn't exactly sure what she would like so he had some of everything. Beef, chicken, fish, veal, lamb and other hot meats sizzled under the candlelight, letting off a aroma that had Sesshomaru's nose twitching in greed. Salads, soups and cheeses were arranged in a way to tempt the eyes as well as the stomach and everything was on top of solid gold plates and platters. Diamonds and other jewels glittered on the walls jagged rock surface, sending rainbows to sparkle on the floor. A large fire roared in the fireplace, warming the room slightly and casting light on the rich carpets that covered the floor.

Sesshomaru nodded once, satisfied with himself. There was no possible way Kagome could not be swayed by this display of his love and affection. She would be melting into his arms before dinner was even over.

If she ever got here.

Sesshomaru frowned, he had sent Miroku nearly fifteen minutes ago to fetch her, where was she?

Perhaps she had decided to disobey him after all...

Gardenia's and lavender teased at his senses, and since the flowers were behaving themselves for now he knew it must be Kagome. Her footfalls made almost no sound on the hard marble floors of the hallway and he couldn't hear any fabrics rustling.

"I must admit Lord Sesshomaru, you really know how to work burned flowers." Kagome drawled, entering the room.

Sesshomaru turned around and almost wished he had a reputation for cursing like his younger brother. The little chit had ripped up another dress, exposing her legs, arms, and shoulders. The top of the dress was still velvet as it was meant to be, but Kagome removed the rest for the skirt, leaving behind the gossamer petticoat. He wanted to groan at the way the delicate fabric swayed gently against her and drew attention to her tanned, toned legs.

Oh what he wouldn't give to see those pretty legs wrapped around his waist.

"Kagome. Thank you for joining me. Please have a seat." Sesshomaru gracefully pulled out one of the heavily ornate chairs and gestured for her to sit, nearly gritting his teeth when she ignored the offered chair and helped herself to the other one.

She eyed the walls nervously, before shaking her head and turning her focus onto the food, horror replacing the fear.

"You eat meat?" she gasped.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said shortly, not sure what she was getting at.

"But...meat has to come from animals!"

"I have never heard of another source to acquire meat from." Sesshomaru agreed, this conversation not going at all how he planned it. Maybe she was still suffering effects from what he had knocked her out with earlier?

It would make things a great deal easier if she her bad mood so far was merely a side effect that would fade soon. Maybe she would take these damned flowers off him then.

Kagome gaped at him, "Did you think at all before you kidnaped me? I'm a spring goddess! I don't eat any animals." she looked down at the food, disgust in her eyes.

Sesshomaru paused as he was bringing a forkful of tender beef to his lips, the smell teasing at his nose. He looked at the food longingly, but forced himself to put it down.

"Very well." he gritted out. "Forgive me for the mistake Kagome." he ordered more then asked as he waved a hand to get rid of the meat, leaving the soups and salads behind.

Sesshomaru inwardly scowled as he loaded salad onto his plate, feeling like a rabbit. Oh the things he did for his mate...

He waited to redirect the conversation until she had a chance to help herself, only to look up to see her arms crossed mutinously over her chest.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru waved a hand and a heavy black cloak draped over her, covering her bare skin. With another wave, salad filled her plate, and hot vegetable soup poured into her bowl.

Kagome glared at his silent command. "I'm not eating." The flowers in his hair began to move restlessly. "I'm not stupid you know. The moment I consume any food from the Underworld, and I'm bound here for the rest of my life."

Sesshomaru carefully placed his fork down. "You already are bound here. To me."

Another purple flower sprung up and wrapped itself around his wrist. He ignored it and her continuing glare as he took his spoon and swallowed a sip of soul calmly. "You can not allow yourself to starve." he remarked, trying to remember Jakotsu's advice.

"I'm immortal, it won't kill me." Kagome shifted, trying to wrap the cloak closer around her without him noticing. She was a little cold, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

Sesshomaru slowly sipped his wine, savoring it to give him time to think. Jakotsu had said it was a good idea to trick..._convince _Kagome he was sensitive and understanding. He supposed it was worth a try.

"Kagome, I understand this sudden change is hard on you, so I will give you a few days to adjust. But I refuse to allow my mate to cause herself unneeded pain from hunger for very long." Sesshomaru explained as kindly as possible for him.

"What a lovely sentiment Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome brightened. " I hope your able to repeat that to your mate very soon. Preferably after I go home."

Sesshomaru clenched his goblet, leaving slight dents in the gold. Kagome picked at the velvet cape, starting to feel a little warm.

"_And Sesshy dear, if you never remember anything else remember this. Honey attracts more flies then vinegar. ...ouch! Sesshomaru, put me DOWN, I did not call your mate a fly! I mean try to seduce her, DON'T KEEP PISSING HER OFF."_

Before Kagome could shrug the suddenly stifling cape off, Sesshomaru was there, slowly sliding it down her shoulders for her while holding her eyes with his own.

Kagome swallowed before she could stop herself, goose bumps erupting from his touch on her bare skin.

"Listen to me Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly, the exact voice he had heard Miroku use on countless women before, "I will give you your few days. But after that-" he tenderly drew a finger down her soft black waves. "You will not even be able to remember why you ever wanted to leave."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes huge and unable to draw a breath. He looked down at her lips, slightly parted and oh so pink.

_Splash._

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in shock, not fully comprehending the hot soup that was dripping down his face or the bowl she was holding tightly in her fist.

"Do not count on it." Kagome told him, as he felt a new flower climb up to his knee. She pushed back her chair and fled the room.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, soup sneaking into his eyes and stinging them as all the bowls of salad suddenly burst into flame.

That had not gone as he planned.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha perched on the edge of the snowy cliff, watching as the white before him spread and spread across the land. Ice and snow had begun to pound at the earth, beating at Inuyasha's own skin but he couldn't feel a thing.

He just wanted Kagome back.

And since his father refused to help him, he had to come up with another way.

But he couldn't focus. He kept seeing Kagome, wrapped up in that bastard's arms as he took her into the ground with him.

He barely heard the small 'pop' over the wailing of the wind, but he definitely heard the feminine yelp.

"Ouch! Damn it Inuyasha, can you be any more over dramatic?" Sango snapped as she was blasted with hail, quickly throwing her boomerang over her head to protect her from the elements.

She dropped down beside him, her leather armor thick enough to keep her from feeling the cold.

"So buddy, how's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her, letting her see the raw pain in his eyes.

"Oh, that bad huh?" she started kicking her feet over the edge, unconcerned that she was nearly eighty feet from the ground. "So you're the cause of all this winter?" she waved a hand, indicating the weather.

Inuyasha shrugged, not in the mood to answer obvious questions. He kept staring at her, wanting her to get to the point.

Sango sighed, before deciding it was better to get straight to the point. She wasn't a woman for small talk anyway. "Look, Inuyasha. I know you're really depressed about losing Kagome but c'mon, she's not the only olive on the tree! And I completely understand your need to grieve, but this is causing serious effects on the earth. You have to remember you still have a duty. You can't just go around causing ice ages unless it's something the human's deserve."

"I also have a duty to Kagome. And Kagome didn't deserve what's happened to her." Inuyasha slowly shook his head, gazing back at the frozen landscape. "I'm sorry Sango, I can't control this. The only way I'll ever stop is when I have Kagome back, warm and safe in my arms."

Sango frowned, "Promise me you'll try. Only for a day or two." she quickly added at his sudden glare. "But if this works...you're so going to owe me for the rest of eternity." she warned him, before popping out of sight.

Inuyasha didn't watch or say anything as she left. The only indication he ever heard her was the hesitant quiet as the violent ice storm stalled.

For now.

AN: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Please?


End file.
